La Liga Junior de Alexandria
by darylsdiva1
Summary: I was asked by VegetarianaPeletierDixon, a reader, if I would be willing to have my story "Alexandria Junior League" translated into Spanish so that her friends could read it more easily. I agreed, and so will be posting her translation as a second document under its title in Spanish:"La Liga Junior de Alexandria." Thanks to her for all her work to make this happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**I was asked by**_ _ **VegetarianaPeletierDixon, a reader, if I would be willing to have my story "Alexandria Junior League" translated into Spanish so that her friends could read it more easily. I agreed, and so will be posting her translation as a second document under its title in Spanish: L**_ _ **a** **L** **iga Junior de Alexandria.**_

* * *

 _ **1.**_

-¿Y tú crees que esto no nos traerá problemas?- Dijo Eric mientras observaba a Dixon llevar la moto a las puertas de Alexandria, donde varios de su grupo se habían reunido para despedirlo.

-Tú sabes que hablé con Deanna largo y tendido antes de que acercarme a él. Viste las cintas de video.- Aaron le aseguró.

-Vi a un solitario redneck salvaje.- Eric se burló.- Quien no ha visto una barra de jabón o un estilista en más tiempo de lo que me puedo imaginar.

Aaron se echó a reír al ver a Daryl tirar de una chaqueta de cuero con mangas y luego ponerse su chaleco sobre la misma cuando la alegre mujer con suéter de pelo corto y gris, Carol, se lo entregó. A medida que sus manos rozaron las mejillas de Daryl se sonrojaron lo suficiente para ser notable y murmuró un suave "gracias" a ella antes de agachar la cabeza tímidamente.

-¿Cuál dijo que era la razón por la que quería quedarse en Alexandria?- Preguntó Aaron.

-El chico y la bebé.- admitió a regañadientes Eric mirando a Carl quien sostenía a Judith frente a Dixon para que pudiera aceptar una palmadita en la mejilla de parte de la pequeña, que hizo a Carol y Rick sonreír. El obvio afecto que los niños tenían por Daryl era una buena señal de que había algo más en el hombre que apareció por primera vez.

-¿Has leído las transcripciones de la vigilancia que hice de ellos?

-Dixon no dijo mucho- Eric se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuándo él y Carol se fueron a solas, días antes de acercarme a ellos...cuando ella le dijo que tenía que dejarse sentir sus pérdidas?- Aaron y Eric miraron mas de cerca a la mujer de suéter y pantalones vaqueros grandes brillante estampado que se encontraba al lado de Daryl.

-¿Ella?- Eric frunció el ceño con desdén.- ¡Lleva flores por el amor de cristo! ¡Mírale las flores!

-Yo los observe a ellos, no solo escuche, los vi. Y no pase todo a la transcripción.-Aaron dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto?

-Paciencia, entendimiento, cuidado.- Aaron tomó la mano de Eric entre las suyas.- Amor.

-¿El ama de casa y el ángel del infierno?- Eric resoplo.- ¿Enserio?

-Sabes que no hay que prejuzgar.-Aaron amonestó besando la mano de Eric.- Se queda aquí porque esta unido con todo su grupo pero hay algo mas allá, mas emocional, con ella. Él la dejo tocar su cabello, se lo acomodó a un lado y luego besó su frente...

-Y yo que esperaba que juegue para nuestro equipo...-Eric suspiró. Había estado impresionado por el atractivo general de todos en el nuevo grupo y la mezcla de fanfarronería, sexys bíceps y piernas largas de Daryl había sido especialmente intrigante.

-Estas hablando de mi nuevo socio de reclutamiento.- Dijo Aaron levantando una ceja, ¿la burla a Eric cubría la preocupación real? ¿Estaba celoso de Dixon?

-Asíque... ¿no tengo nada de qué preocuparme?- pregunto Eric, mirando profundamente a los ojos de su pareja.

-Creo que su vida, incluso antes de que esto pasara, era una mierda y que Daryl Dixon tiene dificultades para relacionarse con la gente pero el confía en esas personas, principalmente ella- Aaron dijo suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia el grupo situado en la puerta.- Se puede ver por la forma que son entre si. Rick lo puede detener, controlar con la fuerza bruta si es necesario, pero Carol lo hace con una mirada, el menor contacto, una palabra.

-Tú ves un montón.- La voz vino desde detrás de ellos y ambos giraron hacia ella.

Era Michonne, la otra nueva alguacil.

-Oficial.-Aaron dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Vas por ahí con Dixon?- El guerrero brusco entonó.

Aaron asintió.

-Sí algo le sucede a él...-

-Si si lo se, tú vas a patearme el culo.- Aaron dijo.

-No soy realmente del que debas estar preocupado.- Michonne levantó una ceja e indicó con la cabeza hacia el grupo que rodea al arquero.

Ellos vieron como Carol dio un paso atrás, dando espacio a Daryl para que pueda estrechar la mano de Rick y Carl, chocar el puño con la chica de pelo oscuro, Tara, asintió en forma de saludo al extraño hombre con peinado gracioso, Eugene, y luego estrecho los brazos con Glenn y Maggie que habían llegado tarde por alguna razón desconocida.

Cuando la joven pareja lo dejó en libertad después de entregar un pequeño objeto envuelto, Dixon se dirigió hacia la moto y lo guardo en las alforjas. Parecía que estaba listo para subir, agarrando el manubrio, pero de repente se dio vuelta y estrechó a Carol en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola. Los demás intercambiaron sonrisas, conociendo la fuerte conexión que tienen ellos.

-¿Cualquier cosa que le suceda a Daryl?- Michonne preguntó y el lado de su boca se curvó en una enigmática sonrisa- Yo no soy la que tendrás que tener en cuenta.

Eric dio una mirada perpleja a Aaron cuando Michonne se alejó para esperar su turno en despedirse de Daryl, quien seguía aferrado a la pequeña mujer manteniéndola firmemente. Las manos de ella se sujetaban a las alas de ángel de la parte posterior del chaleco de él.

Al darse cuenta de que el abrazo estaba trayendo atención no deseada, Grimes puso suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de Carol, se inclinó diciéndole algo en voz baja y ella soltó rápidamente a Daryl, quien se tomó su tiempo antes de dejarla ir.

La mirada mortal que Dixon le dio a Rick hubiera hecho a un hombre cagar sus pantalones, pero el policía simplemente entrecerró los ojos y dijo algo que hizo a todo el mundo al rededor de ellos reír, rompiendo la tensión, mientras que Daryl dijo claramente: "Vete a la mierda" al líder del grupo.

Sonriendo, Carol retrocedió y Michonne saludó a Daryl con un apretón de manos. Carol se cruzó de brazos frente a ella mientras se paraba junto a Rick y su sonrisa parecía mas tensa cuando Dixon comprobaba que su ballesta este firmemente sujetada en la parte trasera de la moto. Ella miro a Eric y Aaron dirigiéndoles una expresión similar a la que Daryl acababa de dar a Rick, un aviso hostil, que se había ido tan rápido como apareció, reemplazado por una sonrisa amable.

-Tal vez necesitas que te traigan la comida a casa mientras estoy fuera.- Aaron murmuró.- Por tu tobillo.

-¿Conocer al nuevo jefe de la Liga Junior de Alexandria un poco mejor?- Eric reflexionó.- ¿Ver si hay más en ella que cocina y zapatos cómodos?

-Oh, yo sé lo que hay.- Dijo Aaron, arrojando su mochila en el lado del pasajero del auto color rojo oxidado.-No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa para nosotros.

Eric asintió.

-Ten cuidado por ahí, Dixon es un hombre capaz pero yo no estoy seguro si puedes confiar en él. Tú no eres uno de los suyos.- Advirtió

-Aún no.- Aaron sonrió moviendo las cejas, haciendo resoplar a Eric. Los hombres se abrazaron y besaron tiernamente, luego juntaron las frentes el uno con el otro.

-Vamos chico enamorado, no tengo todo el día.- Daryl gruño con humor y luego puso en marcha su motocicleta. El ruido del motor ahogó cualquier respuesta que Aaron podría haber dado.

-Regresa a mi.- Eric dijo en la oreja de Aaron para que pueda escucharlo.

-Siempre.- Respondió y luego dejo salir de su firme control a su amante. Saludó a Daryl y subió al coche, lo puso en marcha y le hizo una seña al guardia para que abra la puerta.

Luego de que la moto y el auto salieran de Alexandria, Eric, en muletas, se dirigió al grupo que se había despedido de Dixon, el cual comenzaba a dispersarse. Cuando la puerta se cerró solamente quedaron Rick, Carol y Eric.

-Él va a estar bien.- Dijo Rick tranquilizadoramente, poniendo su mano en la espalda de Carol en un gesto cuidadoso de confort.

-Él siempre vuelve.- Carol se dirigió a él con una sonrisa serena, como el sonido de la motocicleta retumbaba a distancia. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la atención de Eric puesta en ellos, tanto ella como Rick se tensaron ligeramente y el hombre uniformado dejó caer la mano de la espalda de ella. Entonces Carol cuadró un poco los hombros y le dio al otro hombre una sonrisa brillante.

-Espero que tú puedas unirte a nosotros en la cena ahora que estarás solo un tiempo.- Dijo Carol, extendiendo la mano y poniéndola en el antebrazo de Eric.

-Sería un honor.- Eric sonrió.- No todos los días tengo el privilegio de compartir el pan con el jefe de de la Liga Junior de Alexandria.

Rick frunció el ceño, pero Carol se rió alegremente.

-Nos veremos a las 6, ¿o sería mejor te lo lleváramos a tu casa?- ella dijo, mirando a su tobillo.

-Voy a ir.- Eric hizo un gesto al carrito de golf que esperaba para llevarlo de regreso a la casa que compartía con Aaron.- ¿Puedo darles un aventón?

-No, gracias. Necesito estirar las piernas.- se excusó Carol, rechazando su oferta.- Voy a caminar con Rick.

-Esta bien, te veo esta noche.- Eric asintió.

-¿La Liga Junior?- Eric oyó a Rick preguntarle con incredulidad a Carol mientras el carro se alejó.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la traductora: Me encanta esta historia y estoy enormemente agradecida a la autora por dejarme traducirla para que muchas personas más disfruten leyéndola :)**_

 _ **Esperó haber hecho una buena traducción, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

 _ **VegetarianaPeletierDixon.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Uno y lo mismo

_**La autora nos comparte una canción que es muy Caryl: "Gareth Dunlop & Kim Richey: One And The Same".**_

 _ **También nos advierte que este capitulo tiene una breve mención de abuso físico.**_

 _ **Uno y lo mismo**_ _ **.**_

* * *

-Es bueno para ellos salir de aquí por un tiempo.- dijo Eric, ofreciendo el plato de pan de ajo a Carol, quien no lo acepto.- Tienes que comer más cariño.- añadió con genuina preocupación.

Todo el grupo de Rick había llegado con muy bajo peso, pero al mes mas o menos ya se habían normalizado y verse mas saludables, con la excepción de Sasha y Carol.

Sasha parecía correr en adrenalina y café, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la torre de vigilancia. Ella los había salvado de una manada, enviando una alerta a tiempo, lo que les permitió montar las paredes y encargarse de los muertos. Ellos la necesitaban allí.

Carol era tan delgada bajo su fachada interna, a pesar de que parecía que solo su grupo, Eric y Aaron parecían darse cuenta. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ambos porque Daryl trabajaba en su motocicleta a todas horas en el garaje. Ella llegaría luciendo su brillante sonrisa, con un nuevo buen experimento para ponerlo al horno y que ellos disfruten. Sutilmente comprobaría que el arquero este bien.

Aaron y Eric reconocieron el daño en ambos; el cuidado que los dos sobrevivientes tomaron entre si les recordaba la forma en que habían estado cuando ellos se conocieron. Maltratados por la ignorancia de sus padres, frágiles, esperando nada mas que amor. Por un lado era una tortura mental que comenzó con puré de manzanas y cebolla, el otro "endurecimiento" era en la forma de escuela militar con privaciones del sueño y salidas a trabajar, entrenamiento físico extremo desde que era un niño pequeño, lo cual lo llevo a tener artritis a temprana edad; palizas brutales por parte de chicos mayores, humillación sexual...

Conocerse en DC había sido todo. Reconociendo que eran uno y lo mismo, la búsqueda para amarse sin miedo. Le habían costado superar todas las cicatrices de su pasado para comenzar a confiar. Observaron a Carol y Daryl luchando contra los mismos temores y harían todo lo posible para facilitarles su camino.

Debido a sus puestos de trabajo, Aaron pasó más tiempo con Daryl. Con la lesión de Eric tenia la excusa perfecta para hacerse amigo de Carol cuando ella le llevaba la comida a su casa. Era un verdadero esfuerzo intentar ver mas allá de las apariencias externas con ella, mientras que, sorprendentemente, Daryl había comenzado a abrirse desde la primera noche que había pasado en su casa, sorbiendo fideos como un niño hambriento. Martes de espagueti se convirtió en una tradición después de eso y en su tercera semana como el segundo reclutador de Alexandria, Daryl había pedido si podía llevar un invitado a la cena.

Los tres hombres habían estado en el garaje, Daryl tratando de encontrar una manera para que la moto sea más silenciosa al andar, miro por debajo de su flequillo y sintió la lengua hecha un nudo, algo que no pasaba cuando se trataba de motos o caza.

-Uh, ¿mañana es la cena no? Yo me estaba preguntando...- espetó Daryl, luego dio un paso atrás, apoyando su peso de un lado a otro con inquietud, limpiándose las manos grasientas con un trapo y luego lo metió en el bolsillo. Ellos finalmente lo habían convencido que use overoles cuando trabajaba en la motocicleta para salvar su ropa de las manchas de aceite.

-Todavía vas a venir ¿no? No seria martes de espagueti sin ti.- Eric dijo alegremente. Y no pudo evitar añadir.- Ese Merlot que ustedes dos trajeron el viernes pasado irá estupendo con el marinara* que Carol trajo gracias a su cosecha de tomates frescos, ¡esa mujer conoce su orégano y ajo así como ella llena esos pantalones!

La cabeza de Daryl surgió de su moto, con una expresión de puro celos.

-¿Que ibas a preguntar Daryl?- Aaron dijo suavemente, mirando rápidamente a Eric.

-No importa.-gruño Daryl, dándose la vuelta recogiendo una llave para seguir su tarea con su motocicleta.

-Lo siento Daryl, no quise faltar el respeto, yo solo pienso en virtud de toda la ropa de ama de casa que lleva a lo mejor esconde un buen culo.- Eric dijo suavemente, esperando la explosión inminente, mientras Aaron revoleo los ojos.

Daryl arrojo la llave, un sólido ruido metálico resonó en el garaje, dirigió una mirada furiosa a Eric.

-¡¿Que demonios?!- grito con ira.- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Que haces mirando su culo de todos modos? ¡Tienes tu propio culo para mirar!- hizo un gesto enojado con el brazo en dirección a Aaron.

-Bueno gracias Dixon, es bueno saber que mi culo es tan bueno como el de Carol.- dijo Aaron acicalándose.

-Yo no...Nunca...-Daryl estaba dando marcha atrás, tratando de recordar exactamente lo que había dicho, sonrojándose como un tonto hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaban divirtiendo con el, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Idiotas.- murmuro, inclinándose para recoger la llave, sonriendo también, avergonzado ahora dándose cuenta que había dicho que le gustaba el aspecto del culo de Carol.

-¿Cuanto tiempo has estado huyendo de esto, Daryl?- pregunto Aaron suavemente.

La cabeza de Daryl surgió de nuevo, como una gacela en un pozo de agua, cauteloso de los depredadores que lo acechaban cuando era vulnerable.

Aaron mantuvo los ojos con una mirada suave, simpática, con una preocupación honesta por su nuevo amigo.

Daryl mordió el interior de su labio.

-Ella es la que ha estado haciendo la mayor parte del escape...últimamente.- dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia sus manos.- Despierto cada mañana preguntándome si ella todavía estará aquí...

Tanto Eric y Aaron fruncieron el ceño.

-¿No crees que ella estará pensando en...- pregunto Aaron. Después del ataque de la manada hubo dos suicidios; las personas que habían estado dentro de la seguridad del lugar desde el principio y no podían hacer frente a la realidad de lo que les esperaba si las paredes volvían a caer.

-No es eso, no...ella es la persona mas fuerte que conozco...pero ¿salir de la Alexandria?¿huir?- se detuvo, se encogió de hombros y meneo la cabeza con cansancio.- Puede ser.

-¿Por que haría eso? Todo el mundo que le importa y ama esta aquí ahora.- pregunto Eric con la frente arrugada por la confusión.

-Exactamente.- Aaron dijo con un destello de comprensión.- Ella no quiere ver a todos morir si algo sale mal.

Ellos sabían algo de su historia, lo que habían oído y lo que los demás sobrevivientes compartieron. Como el hermano de Sasha, Tyresse, había protegido a la hija de Rick y de Carol después de que cayó la prisión; como habían sido salvados de ese lugar de los caníbales; como lo habían perdido; como intentaron rescatar a una herida Carol quien había ido en busca de la hermana de Maggie, Beth y había ido mal, muy mal. Debe sentir como que todos los que estaban cerca de ella morían, uno por uno.

-Ya tiene tantos fantasmas...- dijo Daryl, inesperadamente poético.

-Pero ¿como podría pensar en dejarte a ti?- Eric insistió, y un rubor comenzó en el cuello de Daryl y lentamente se deslizo hasta su rostro.

-Eric.- Aaron amonestó al ver la incomodidad de Daryl.

-Lo siento, pero este es el maldito amor del Apocalipsis, ¡el amor real no es un fantasma!- Eric insistió, pero al decir la palabra con "A" empujo demasiado duro a Daryl.

-Me tengo que ir.- murmuro Daryl, desabrochándose rápidamente el overol y empezando a sacárselo dejando ver los músculos bien definidos de sus brazos y hombros. El hombre realmente era hermoso y ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Tráela a ella mañana, Daryl. Era eso lo que ibas a preguntar de todos modos ¿no?- Aaron dijo suavemente, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Daryl.

Daryl lo miro a los ojos, sorprendido, parpadeo rápidamente y luego asintió lentamente, preguntándose por las habilidades psíquicas del hombre.

-Soy bueno en la lectura de la gente también, ¿recuerdas?- Aaron sonrío, apretando el hombro de Daryl.

Esa noche mientras yacían en la cama juntos, Aaron pregunto en broma si Eric siendo chusma* con sus vecinos era realmente el mejor uso de su tiempo en su diaria lucha de vida o muerte para sobrevivir.

-¿No que todo el mundo merece ser tan felices como nosotros? ¿Durante el tiempo que se puede? ¿No deberíamos ayudar siempre y cuando podamos?- pregunto Eric.

Aaron sonrío de acuerdo, abrazándolo más a su lado.

-Solo necesitan un poco de ayuda, y creo que Daryl nos la estaba pidiendo hoy ¿no?- Eric reflexionó.

-Creo que eres una buena persona. La mejor.- Aaron respondió, besando los labios de Eric que portaba una sonrisa complacida.

* * *

-¿Como voy a mantener siempre mi figura de niña si sigues empujando carbohidratos en mi, señor?- Carol le bromeo a Eric, levantando una ceja escéptica en el plato de pan casero que estaba en la cena del martes.

Daryl gruño malhumorado desde el otro lado de la mesa, girando el Merlot en su copa, inclinado hacia atrás en su silla. Había estado gruñón desde que habían llegado. Carol había mostrado por primera vez su figura llevando un vestido azul pálido que se sumergió en una profunda V mostrando su escote cremoso y abrazo su culo como un guante antes de caer en un remolino a sus rodillas.

¿Por que se había vestido tan sexy para la cena de dos hombres que solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro?, estaba mas allá de él y no entendía porque lo enojaba tanto.

-¿Has estado disfrutando de la oportunidad de salir fuera de las murallas, Carol? He oído que tus lecciones de rifle con Tobin han estado yendo bien.- pregunto Aaron, cambiando de tema, con un brillo maligno en la falsa inocencia de sus ojos.

Los ojos de Eric se abrieron, preguntándose por que Aaron pinchaba al toro tan descaradamente. La búsqueda de Tobin, no muy sutil, a Carol mientras Daryl no estaba era un tema favorito de los chismes por toda la ciudad.

-¿Que demonios?- Daryl espeto, aterrizando su silla con una fuerte explosión.

Carol levanto la copa de vino, ignorando el arrebato de Daryl, y tomo un sorbo largo antes de hablar.

-Bueno yo no aspiro a competir el buen nivel de Sasha, pero realmente puedo dar en el blanco más frecuentemente ahora con las armas grandes. Tobin es un maestro muy paciente...y atento.

-¿Tu has ido por ahí? ¿A solas con ese?- Daryl echaba humo.

-Tú y Rick han estado ocupados con sus trabajos, no espero que dejen de lado sus responsabilidades por mí.- dijo con calma.- Tobin tubo la amabilidad de ofrecerse.

-Eso no es todo lo que esta ofreciendo.- Daryl murmuro, bebiendo el resto de su vino de un sorbo y vertiendo mas en la copa.

-Lo que hago en mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia.- Carol entrecerró los ojos a él en señal de advertencia y luego delicadamente hizo girar la pasta de cabello de ángel en torno a su tenedor con ayuda de su cuchara, plasmarlo prolijamente en una pequeña porción y llevándolo a la boca.

-Al diablo si no lo es.-Daryl se inclino hacia adelante, apuñalando su tenedor en una pila de espaguetis en el plato y llevándolo bruscamente hacia su boca sorbiendo ruidosamente.

-¡Oh dios mio!, ¡les dan una gran albóndiga y un plato y son la dama y el vagabundo!- Eric estallo en carcajadas, seguido por Aaron.

Carol dejo el tenedor y los miro, pero se podía decir por la forma en de la comisura de sus labios que trataba de suprimir una sonrisa.

-Idiotas.- Daryl negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Carol iba afuera con Tobin como parte de una misión encubierta para aprender más sobre el funcionamiento interno de la comunidad, pero que ella no le había dicho nada al respecto no le cayó nada bien. Él sabia que tenia que ocultar quien realmente era, pero esto se sentía mal, ella estaba ocultándole algo a él.

-¿Como eres en el póker, Carol?- Aaron pregunto cuando su alegría se apago.

-Prefiero el ajedrez.- ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Aun mejor!- Eric sonrío.- Podríamos jugar uno o dos partidos amistosos mientras tomamos té, ¿como suena eso eh? Aaron no es ninguna competencia para mi realmente, el prefiere las cartas y yo usualmente acepto cuando tenemos visitas.

-Es bueno que te comprometas así...dulce de tu parte.- Carol dijo, asintiendo la cabeza y echando una mirada a Daryl que estaba haciendo caso omiso a ellos, raspando el ultimo poco de pasta de su plato, usando su pan de ajo como esponja para absorber la salsa.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Eric pregunto, tratando de alcanzar el plato de Carol para apilarlo con los demás.

-Yo lo haré, tu solo relájate.- Carol dijo rápidamente levantándose para limpiar la mesa.

-Voy a buscar el tablero de ajedrez.- dijo Aaron, de pie dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa.- Daryl, ¿puedes mostrarle a Carol donde esta todo en la cocina?

Daryl frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero luego hizo una cara de "seguro ¿por que no?" encogiéndose de hombros. Se levanto de su silla recogiendo los platos y siguió a Carol.

-Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme al agua caliente.- Carol sonrío cuando abrió el grifo del fregadero, añadiendo una pequeña cantidad de detergente para lavar los platos.-Aunque si todos limpiaran sus platos así, no necesitaríamos lavarlos.- bromeo.

Los oídos de Daryl se pusieron rojos.

-No fue hace mucho cuando estábamos comiendo a Lassie y éramos felices por hacerlo.-gruño abriendo un cajón sacando un paño de cocina.

Carol suspiro, tratando de ignorar su estado de ánimo y escuchar la música suave de la otra habitación, era una cómoda melodía que suena como campechano que nunca había oído.

" _Se lo que esta rondando en torno a tu cabeza_

 _Es muy difícil decirlo, tú te vas sin decir..._

 _Es mas fácil dar la vuelta y alejarse en vez..."_

Dejo los platos en el fregadero, agarró el paño de cocina y comenzó metódicamente a lavar los platos que Daryl le entregaba y luego los vasos para enjuagar y secar. Pero su ritmo y comodidad habitual estaba apagado; uno de los vasos se deslizo en el paso de una mano a otra y golpeo con el borde de la pileta, reboto una vez y luego cayó al piso de madera.

Daryl se arrodillo rápidamente maldiciendo por su torpeza y comenzó a recoger los pedazos más grandes y ponerlos en el paño de cocina que tiro al suelo junto a él. Carol se arrodillo a su lado para ayudarlo y él se echo hacia atrás en su proximidad, cortándose la palma de su mano con una de las piezas rotas.

-¡Daryl! Ten cuidado.- Carol grito suavemente, tomando su mano para que dejara de continuar.

" _Tu hablas de amor como si fuera un fantasma_

 _que tu no crees en el, y nunca te acercas_

 _Y nunca das lo que la mayoría quiere"_

-Deja, yo estoy sangrando sobre ti.- Daryl advirtió tratando de alejarse.

-No será la primera vez.- ella resoplo delicadamente, manteniendo un firme control sobre su corte, aplicando presión en su palma, la sangre brotando lentamente tiñendo la mano de color rojo, goteando sobre su vestido.-Además, piensas que mi ropa se ve ridícula ¿verdad?- bromeo.

Los ojos de Daryl se dirigieron desde sus ojos hasta el escote de su actual vestido, su posición de rodillas le daba una vista perfecta a la suavidad tentadora de su pecho. Luego la miro de nuevo.

-Este no es tan malo.- dijo con voz áspera, mirándola a los ojos, sin sonreír pero con una suave mirada llena de calor.

" _Oh si, tu y yo, somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Encendemos el fuego y huimos de la llama._

 _Oramos por una tormenta, y luego nos escondemos de la lluvia..._

 _Tú y yo, somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Somos uno y lo mismo"_

Los ojos de Carol cayeron a los labios, enmarcados por su pescuezo de vello facial, y luego volvió a los ojos de color azul, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

" _Perdiste a tu manera, ¿como vas a volver?_

 _Has ido tan lejos ahora, estas fuera del mapa_

 _Te mueres por ayuda, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para pedirla"_

-Debería ver que tan profundo es, podría necesitar puntadas...-dijo Carol, verbalmente apartando el momento, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-No vayas por ahí con él nunca mas.- Daryl dijo suavemente, llevando la otra mano a su mejilla, suspirando con satisfacción por la suavidad, confirmando lo que hace mucho tiempo se había preguntado como se sentiría.

" _Oh si, tu y yo, somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Encendemos el fuego y huimos de la llama._

 _Oramos por una tormenta, y luego nos escondemos de la lluvia..._

 _Tú y yo, somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Siempre huyendo_

 _Siempre huyendo_

 _Siempre huyendo"_

Daryl podía ver el comienzo de su terquedad aumentando en sus ojos, la protesta de que no tenia nada que ver con él en la punta de la lengua; vio a ella empujarlo hacia un lado y pronuncio una sola palabra en su lugar, cerrando los ojos y frotando la mejilla con su mano como una tigresa marcando a su compañero.

-¿Por que?

-Dejé de escapar.- dijo simplemente, apoyándose lo suficientemente cerca para tocar sus labios a los de ella.

En la puerta de la cocina, Aaron lentamente retrocedió y casi se pavoneaba volviendo a la mesa del comedor, donde Eric estaba preparando el tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto.

-Un punto para los chusmas de Alexandria.-Aaron sonrío.

" _Oh si, tu y yo, somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Encendemos el fuego y huimos de la llama._

 _Oramos por una tormenta, y luego nos escondemos de la lluvia..._

 _Tú y yo, somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Somos uno y lo mismo_

 _Somos uno y lo mismo"_

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

 ***chusma: Es sinonimo de chismoso, entrometido, etc. Lo aclaro porque nose como lo digan en sus paises.**

 ***marinara: Es una salsa.**

 **Aquí otro capitulo de esta hermosa historia, ya hubo beso! :3 :D y Aaron y Eric son shippeadores de Caryl C: jaja**

 **Saludos!**

 _ **VegetarianaPeletierDixon.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Artesano de la destrucción

_**Artesano de la destrucción**_

" _Un mentiroso sabe que él es un mentiroso, pero el que habla meras partes de la verdad con el fin de engañar es un artesano de la destrucción"-_ _ **Criss Jami.**_

 **Daryl**

 **-** ¿Como lo supiste?- Daryl le preguntó al hombre sentado del otro lado del fuego, frente a él.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que te...que te gustaban los hombres...no mujeres.

Aaron mastico pensativamente la barra de granola, que era su desayuno habitual en las salidas fuera de Alexandria. Desde que habían dejado atrás la Zona Segura hace tres días Dixon había estado taciturno como de costumbre, pero detectó un cierto aire de descontento en el arquero. Él creía saber por qué, pero no quería presionar a Daryl.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Daryl se movió incomodo, haciendo una mueca mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus pernos, claramente como signo de su inquietud.

-No tiene que ver con follar, ¿verdad?- la pregunta de Daryl sonaba más como una declaración.

Antes de responder Aaron hizo una pausa, ocultando su desconcierto a la naturaleza personal de Daryl a la línea de pregunta con una tos falsa enmascara detrás de su mano.

-No, creo que no. Sí no podría hacer el amor con Eric todavía seguiría enamorado de él.- acordó, pensativamente.- esa atracción siempre ha estado ahí para mí, sin embargo, puedo apreciar a una hermosa mujer como una obra de arte, pero los cuerpos de hombres son los que me interesan.

La cabeza de Daryl surgió en esa declaración, pero en lugar de la incomodidad que Aaron esperaba ver, había curiosidad.

-Asíque Brad Pitt podría hacer que tengas una erección pero Angelina solo sería...como... ¿una estatua bonita?

-¿Brad Pitt? Sin duda- Aaron dijo con nostalgia y luego se rió entre dientes, preguntándose si alguna de la gente guapa de antes todavía estaban vivos en alguna parte.

Era turno de Daryl para quedarse pensativo, frunciendo un poco el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y te que te hace tener una erección, Daryl?

Daryl le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-No vamos a hablar sobre mí.- dijo rápidamente, evasivamente y con cierto toque de ira.

-¿No lo haremos?- Aaron dijo en voz baja.

Daryl se levantó abruptamente y agarro su ballesta, abrochando el cerrojo de la aljaba que colgaba de su hombro.

-Vamos al norte.- él gruño, agarrando su pequeña mochila y se dirigía a su Scrambler, la nueva moto estaba mejor construido para el camino que la de Merle, una maquina mas versátil para sus incursiones en el mundo exterior mas allá de las paredes.

-Una cita en el ocaso. Utiliza el walkie si tú- Aaron decía pero el rugido de la moto lo interrumpió.

* * *

 **Carol**

-Te he dicho que estoy demasiado ocupada Tobin. Esta es la tercera vez que haz venido aquí en dos días y sigues recibiendo la misma respuesta.- dijo Carol, trabajando duro para mantener la modulación de la voz agradable con un poco de molestia.

El hombre no estaba tomando un no por respuesta sin embargo. Se había mostrado de nuevo luego de que el último integrante de la familia se había ido a trabajar, cuando estaba sola acomodando los platos del desayuno.

Estaba de pie demasiado cerca. Él era alto. Era tan alto como Ed y él estaba _demasiado cerca._

Carol se sentía encerrada, conducida a donde él quería, hacia la puerta del porche trasero. Llevó la mano a la cintura, pero su cuchillo no estaba allí. No encajaba con su ropa nueva. Ella lo esquivo poniendo la isla de la cocina entre ellos. Los cuchillos en el bloque de carnicero al lado del lavabo estaban en su visión periférica y la mano picaba para agarrar uno de ellos, mantenerlo listo...

...¿listo para que?

Necesitaba aplacarlo, permanecer en su lado bueno, nunca lo dejo sospechar que no era lo que parecía, que para salvar a los que ella amaba era el fuego que podría consumirlo...

Ella se acerco más al bloque de carnicero.

-Tengo un montón de otras que hacer, las entregas son solo el resultado final de la cocción ya lo sabes.-Carol señalo los ingredientes para el pan de manzana que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa.

-Tú no vas a hacerte mejor con el rifle si no practicas.-Tobin dijo, cada vez mas cerca para que pudiera apoyarse junto a ella en la isla, cerca, _demasiado cerca._

Carol tomo con una mano el mango de un cuchillo.

Recogiendo una de las manzanas, luego una segunda y, finalmente, una tercera, Tobin las arrojo al aire una tras otra manteniéndolas suspendidas allí.

Él era un malabarista. Un payaso tonto.

-Tienes que tener practica si quieres ser bueno en algo.- sonrío con una sonrisa tonta.- Aprendí en la escuela secundaria, pensé que serviría para impresionar a todas las chichas bonitas. Entonces ¿que dices? ¿Te impresioné, Carol?-levanto las cejas expectante.

El tonto estaba coqueteando con ella.

Carol soltó el cuchillo y cruzo los brazos.

" _Tu eres toda una dama"_ la cara del pobre dulce Axel y luego un toque repentino de sangre brillo en su mente, ella apretó los dientes.

-Voy a estar impresionada si no dejas moretones en las manzanas.-dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.-las necesito para hornear.

-Estas centrado en tu tarea, lo entiendo.-Tobin suspiro.- ¡cuidado!- advirtió y una de las manzanas vino volando hacia ella.

Con una sola mano logro atraparla en el aire, justo antes de que cayera al suelo, sus reflejos eran excelentes.

-Impresionante.- Tobin levanto una ceja dejando las manzanas en la mesada mientras miraba a la que ella sostenía en la mano.

Carol se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y dejó que su rostro exprese una mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto, mirando a la manzana en su mano.

-Tal vez debería tener lecciones de malabares, ¿eh?- ella le dio una sonrisa luminosa, imitando la de coqueteo y luego dejo la manzana con las otras dos.

-Tu sabes donde vivo...- dijo Tobin fácilmente, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.-... y yo volveré.- él le dio un pequeño saludo y cerro la puerta tras de si.

La mascara de amabilidad, cuidadosamente diseñado, de Carol se fue de su cara. Su corazón latía con fuerza, haciendo un ruido animal de frustración, con fuerza tiro las manzanas al suelo con sus brazos, escuchándolos caer y viéndolas rodar lejos; se dio cuenta que ella esperaba lo peor de todo el mundo...

Incluso de ella misma.

* * *

 **Daryl**

Daryl se encontraba cocinando los conejos que había cazado, Aaron y él se habían reunido en el lugar donde acordaron.

Él conocía lo suficiente a Daryl como para saber que no debía presionarlo por lo tanto lo saludo solo con un "hola" después de su conversación de la mañana. En su lugar tomo el agua que Daryl había calentado y lo uso para mezclar el brócoli que tenia en un paquete.

Hasta ahora, un mes después de su asignación en conjunto, habían aprendido a trabajar juntos en forma eficiente así como todos los detalles mundanos necesarios de la vida como la creación de un campamento, preparar una comida o encargarse de los caminantes. Cuando la comida estaba lista se sentaron y comieron en silencio.

Aaron se detuvo constantemente entre bocado y bocado para observar a Daryl, lo que consiguió poner incomodo a el arquero.

-¿Tu solo vas a sentarte a mirarme?- gruño con la boca llena de conejo.

-Solo me preguntaba si alguna vez vas a responder a mi pregunta.- Aaron dijo evasivamente.

Daryl le frunció el ceño y dejo en el suelo su recipiente vacío, como si estuviera por huir de nuevo.

-Quiero decir, yo he visto lo que ella te hace a ti, te hace mas mudo de lo habitual. Te hace feliz...- dijo Aaron suavemente, todo rastro de burla se había ido.

Daryl retrocedió en el suelo, su cuerpo se puso tenso y rígido, mirando al fuego. Se paso una mano cansado por su cara y comenzó a acariciar los mechones canosos de pelo en el mentón, otro de sus gestos de auto-consuelo como masticar su uña del pulgar o el labio.

-Cuando dijiste...si tú no podrías...que todavía...-dijo apenas en un susurro, su miseria parecía abrumarlo.

-Daryl, lo que sea que tu necesites hablar estoy aquí.- él dijo, inclinándose hacia delante imitando el tono tranquilo de su amigo.

Daryl dudo por un largo momento, su batalla contra la indecisión era evidente en su rostro.

-Carol y yo...nosotros...nosotros _intentamos_.- soltó de repente.-Ella es como... una parte de mi... y la quiero pero nos acercamos y luego los dos nos...Solo nos congelamos...

-¿Su marido?- pregunto Aaron, con ganas de confirmar lo que él y Eric sospechaban sobre la vida pasada de Carol, antes de que los muertos caminaran sobre la tierra.

-Si, el la golpeaba, eso es parte de ella.- Daryl asintió.

-Pero no todo.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿que hay de ti? ¿Como ha sido para ti? ¿Antes de todo esto?- pregunto Aaron, tratando de averiguar como pudo sobre el pasado sexual de Daryl.

-Tú naciste de esa manera ¿no?- dijo Daryl, recogiendo un palo y hurgando en los bordes del fuego, evitando mirar a Aaron.

-¿Gay? Creo que si, si.-él frunció el ceño ante la pregunta inesperada.

-Asíque no fue alguien...que lo hizo de esa manera...haciéndote cosas a ti.-la voz de Daryl cambió a un suave susurro de nuevo y la mirada se mantuvo en el palo que estaba pegado al fuego.

Aaron se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que podía probar su propia sangre en su lengua, sintió como las lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos, trago saliva antes de que confiaba en si mismo para hablar.

-No.-dijo en voz baja pero con firmeza.

-Tuvo que azotarme… Él tenía que hacerlo… Para que lo tome. Hasta que yo era lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme. Mantenerlo fuera de mí.- el sonido monótono de las palabras con el roce seco de la voz de Daryl desmentía su contenido devastador.

Aaron cerro los ojos contra la rabia que floreció en el para quien había destruido la confianza y la inocencia de Daryl. Había gente por ahí, la gente que disfruta en calidad de artesano de la destrucción, que prospera en él, fue una triste realidad que había aprendido a temprana edad.

-Escapé. Cuando tenía ocho años...me perdí en el bosque durante nueve días. Estaba asustado, pero yo era libre.-Daryl miro hacia arriba en los árboles y el lado de su boca se elevo un poco en una sonrisa.- Amaba los bosques. Incluso ahora. Me siento seguro allí.- miro a los bordes del círculo de luz creado por su fogata.- Incluso con los caminantes y la mierda. He visto peores monstruos en la oscuridad.

Aaron había visto las cicatrices de Daryl, la evidencia de azotes que había sufrido.

-No quiero...no quiero hacerle daño.-murmuró.- Todo lo que alguna vez fue para mi...era solo... _dolor_ ¿Sabes? Y ella tiene su dolor también...y...nuestro dolor nos mantuvo a salvo, nos enseño a mantener las paredes levantadas...nos mantuvo a salvo...y fue haciéndose...más grueso.

-Pero tú la dejaste entrar. Encontraste una puerta o una escalera o un martillo y la dejaste entrar.- Aaron le recordó.

-Ella es la maza...-Daryl resoplo una carcajada y luego suspiro pasándose la mano por el lío peludo del pelo.- No dejó que me rindiese nunca.

-¿Y la quieres? ¿Estas atraído por Carol de esa manera?- pregunto Aaron.

-No es ninguna estatua- dijo de una manera que dejo que Aaron sepa que estaba trazando mentalmente cada línea, cada curva femenina suave de Carol en su mente.

-¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?-Aaron hizo la pregunta que él y Eric habían debatido desde que conocieron a Daryl.

-Mierda, hombre.- él frunció el ceño, poniendo los hombros en el malestar.-Folle con algunas mujeres, si, sobre todo cuando estaba borracho, cuando mi hermano...-su voz se apago.- No es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso... no era diferente a masturbarse. Nunca las he besado...abrazado...apenas las toque...solo entre y salí.

-¿Pero es diferente con Carol?

-Desde esa noche, ¿de los espaguetis? Dormimos juntos...en su cama...hablamos de nuestros días...reímos como niños...y nos besamos como adolescentes cachondos, pero entonces...entonces paramos y luego en la mañana nos despertamos enredados juntos.

La beatifica, frustrada y confusa sonrisa en el rostro de Daryl era impresionante.

-Nunca he querido...no quería...la cercanía antes. Pero ella es...ella es el hogar para mi y yo no quiero joder eso.-las dos ultimas semanas habían sido el cielo y el infierno, todo en uno. Él se había arriesgado con ella, haciéndole saber lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabia que hacer a continuación. Cómo hacerlo bien.

-Por eso, cuando dije que sí yo no podía hacer el amor con Eric todavía estaría enamorado de él...-Aaron destaco.

Daryl parecía lejano, movió la cabeza en señal de frustración e hizo una mueca.

-¿Que pasa si no puedo ser lo que necesita?

-Tu ya lo eres.-Aaron dijo, secándose las lagrimas que salieron de la esquina de sus ojos.- Daryl Dixon, quien nunca habla de sus sentimientos o su pasado, solo...solo desnudo su alma a alguien que él probablemente hubiera cruzado la calle para evitarlo antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. Todo por tratar de averiguar como amar mejor.

Daryl pareció reflexionar sobre esto por un rato y luego agarro su bolsa Messenger, la que cabe en el sillín de la moto.

-Tengo este libro que encontré en un refugio de mujeres cuando Carol y yo estuvimos en Atlanta. Lo he estado llevando conmigo...dice que debo hablar con alguien que lo entendiera.

-¿Puedo verlo? ¿El libro?-pregunto, su curiosidad despertó.

Dixon saco el libro de tapas de cartulina enrollada, cubierta con una bolsa de papel marrón y se mantiene en forma de cilindro por dos bandas de goma gruesa en cada extremo. Casi había olvidado la primera vez que había visto eso, fue cuando estaban por partir a su viaje de reclutamiento y parte del grupo se estaba despidiendo del arquero, entonces Glenn y Maggie llegaron apresurados y le entregaron el paquete a él. Aaron había pensado que si se tomaron tantas molestias para llevárselo debía de ser importante.

Las bandas se rompieron y el papel grueso arrugado se desenvolvió reverentemente y luego se lo entrego a Aaron.

Aaron leyó en silencio el titulo del libro: _Tratamiento para sobrevivientes de abuso infantil: Psicoterapia para la vida interrumpida._ Lo abrió y vio que alguien, ¿Daryl?, había utilizado un resaltador rosa y un lápiz, rellenando las preguntas y ejercicios en aproximadamente un tercio del libro. El ultimo capitulo fue completado sobre relatos de abuso sexual. Leyó el prefacio, conciente de que Daryl lo observaba atentamente, mordiendo la uña del pulgar.

-¿Tu conservas esto, lo llevas a todos lados, desde Atlanta?-pregunto Aaron. ¿Que tan importante ha sido esto para él que Daryl se había aferrado a ella cuando estaban de pie, caminar millas al día, literalmente muriendo de hambre?

Daryl asintió.

-Yo no soy terapeuta, Daryl, pero he estado en terapia.- dijo mirando a Daryl.- Creo que ¿trabajando este programa? ¿El que esta en este libro? Tal vez podría ser algo...tal vez Carol y tú pueden hacer juntos.

-Ella sabe que yo lo tome.- Daryl dijo lentamente, como si contemplara la sugerencia.

-¿Lo que ustedes dos tienen? ¿Lo que se de ella? Incluso si nunca se pone sexual, es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente nunca tuvo. Ustedes se aman y confían entre si. Eso es real. Sobre todo ahora.

* * *

 **Carol**

-¿Y así es como perdiste a tu marido?-Eric dijo, después de esperar varios minutos para que Carol terminara su pensamiento.

Ella había traído su cena y él le había pedido que se quedara, como hacia a menudo, sobre todo los martes. El resto de su grupo había estado haciendo nuevos amigos, dividiendo se en grupos mas pequeños para las comidas, aunque todos se fueron a la casa de Rick dos veces a la semana para su reunión de estrategia, disfrazado como una reunión "familiar".

Carol le había estado explicando un poco sobre cómo se había reunido con el grupo de Atlanta, enfatizando cuidadosamente las tareas domesticas que había estado acostumbrada a hacer en el campo de la cantera, como había planchado el uniforme de Rick y lavando la ropa en la cantera, dejando de lado la granada que había encontrado lo que los salvo en el CDC, en su lugar marcando los esfuerzos heroicos de Rick, Glenn y Daryl la noche que el rebaño había atacado el campamento.

-Salio de la oscuridad.-Carol asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Eric sobre Ed y luego añadió solemnemente.- Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estaríamos a salvo de nuevo.

La única seguridad, la única paz que encontró estaba en el refugio de los brazos de Daryl cuando él la sujetaba por la noche.

Ella sabia que el trabajo que estaba haciendo con Aaron, trayendo a los perdidos, era importante. Ya habían encontrado y traído una enfermera y un ingeniero; una mujer embarazada y su esposa, que habían venido de Nueva York con cuentos de mega-manada que habita Manhattan después de que volaron los puentes.

Pero no significaba que había dejado de odiar cada segundo que él estaba ausente. No quiere decir que había llegado a un acuerdo con la perdida regular de la única paz que tenia en su vida ahora, en la noche en su cama y en sus brazos.

Eric vio la mirada lejana en sus ojos, se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo la mano de Carol antes de hablar.

-Cuando están por ahí me siento como que estoy estirado...como si la mejor parte de mi esta atado a él y las fibras de mi ser se tensan a través de millas.-dijo y luego continuo.- ¿Mientra sienta que se estira? ¿Ese tirón constante en mi corazón? Significa que él esta bien, vivo y bien, y solo tengo que mantenerme vivo el tiempo suficiente para cuando él encuentre su camino de regreso a mi.

Sabiendo que Eric estaba tratando de consolarla como si fuera una damisela en apuros, temiendo que su caballero andante fuera en una cruzada de repente, hizo a Carol sentirse expuesta y llorosa. Ella trato de librar su mano del agarre de Eric y desvió su mirada.

-Hey no quise molestarte...-Eric apretó la mano de Carol.

-Solo estoy cansada.-dijo, secándose una lágrima solitaria y tratando de sonreír, sintiéndose ridícula.

-Luchar contra sus pretendientes debe ser agotador para una chica.- Eric bromeo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.-Vi a Tobin caminar directamente hacia tu casa esta mañana cuando yo estaba tomando té en el porche.

Carol alucino con un malabarista y sonriente Tobin transformándose en un amenazador Ed, entonces de alguna manera se convierte en un caminante, empujándola contra el mostrador, de repente su cuchillo estaba en su mano, agarró la garganta con su otra mano mientras que apuñalaba a través de su sien, las manzanas cayendo de sus manos y del mostrador rodando en el suelo, sus manos cubierta de sangre oscura de caminante.

-Ese tipo de heridas.-Eric dijo con calma.

Carol parpadeo, volviéndose a ella misma. Bajo su mirada hacia su mano, agarrando los dedos de Eric con tanta fuerza que las uñas parecían azul y ella jadeo, soltándolo.

-Lo siento mucho...-Carol tartamudeo, empujando sus cortos rizos detrás de su oreja en un gesto nervioso y luego torpemente llevó sus manos a su regazo.

-Yo no voy a preguntarte si estas bien porque, obviamente, no lo estas.-él dijo cuidadosamente.- ¿Tobin te hizo daño?

Carol levanto la mirada bruscamente y Eric vio un breve destello de algo en sus ojos fríos tan oscuro y duro que pensó que debía de haberlo imaginado cuando su rostro volvió a caer en la habitual mirada tranquila y pasiva.

-No.-dijo ella.-No Tobin. Él es persistente, pero inofensivo.

-Pero tú marido...

-Fue un imbecil. Murió en el ataque de caminantes del campamento. Lo golpeé con un pico en la cabeza para que no se transformara. Esta enterrado en Atlanta.-dijo secamente como si estuviera recitando un guión.- ¿Cualquier otra cosa que necesitas saber?- pregunto con frialdad, de nuevo minimizando cualquier atibismo de su verdadera fuerza.

-Yo soy el que lo siente.-Eric dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.- No quise ser...

-Yo solo...extraño a Daryl...siento como que me estiro demasiado apretado, casi rompiéndome. Me preocupa y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado por ahí y sabiendo que esta fuera y lo que hay allí...me preocupo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.- se encogió de hombros.

-Conozco como se siente la impotencia, Carol. Entiendo eso íntimamente...pero no creo que todo se trata de Daryl.-Eric dijo suavemente.

Carol miro fijamente a este buen hombre bien intencionado, deseaba poder abrirse a él. Sentía el peso y la multitud de sus secretos y pecados arañando su mente, tratando de empujar su camino al aire libre: la mujer que se escondía bajo estampados florales y galletas, la muerte de una pobre niña loca y cuatro inocentes, dos por su mano, dos por llegar demasiado tarde debido a vulnerabilidad en el mundo tal y como estaba ahora, demasiado tarde en la comprensión de la verdad sobre los monstruos...todos ellos...vivos y muertos...

A veces la mejor manera de ocultar una mentira más grande es ocultar una verdad más pequeña.

-Tienes razón...-ella dijo.-Yo tenia una hija.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Dos personas tan traumatizadas emocionalmente como Carol y Daryl probablemente tendrían dificultades para hacer a ellos mismos totalmente vulnerables. Dos semanas durmiendo en la misma cama, no podrían tener relaciones sexuales.**_

 _ **En este punto Daryl esta en realidad en un lugar mejor que Carol en el proceso de trabajar a través de las razones por las que no se han llevado a cabo la culminación de sus sentimientos el uno al otro. Daryl esta haciendo el trabajo necesario para empezar a sanar, usando el libro y pidiendo consejos a Aaron.**_

 _ **Carol no esta allí todavía. Como le dijo a Daryl "No puedo dejarme...pero...te conozco...tienes que dejarte sentir" ella teme que sea solo el estricto control que tiene sobre todas sus emociones e impulsos, tanto buenos como malos, lo que le permita mantener a ella funcionando. Su impulso para defender violenta y preventivamente a si misma, el ataque que espera de Tobin la asusta. Cuando se da cuenta de que no es otro Ed, que tal vez es tan inofensivo como Axel, que solo desea acercarse a una mujer bonita que le gusta, ella se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de dejar, incluso al hombre que ama (Daryl), acercarse a ella. Dejar ir su control lo suficiente como para permitir la intimidad emocional y física total que tiene que tener una experiencia sexual no es algo que piensa que puede manejar.**_

 _ **Ella todavía no le ha dicho a Daryl sobre Mika y Lizzie y ese secreto pesa sobre ella. Es una barrera invisible entre ella y no solo Daryl, también con el resto del mundo. Al igual que su amenaza con Sam sobre las armas de fuego, matar a Lizzie era un mal necesario para proteger a su familia pero ella todavía lo siente como un punto negro en su alma. Ella siente culpa por la muerte tanto de Sophia como de Mika aun más porque eran inocentes que ella protegía.**_

 _ **Le gusta Eric, pero no confía en él lo suficiente como para explicar la verdadera profundidad de las razones de su pequeño retroceso/fuga mental. Decirle una "pequeña verdad" de la historia de perder a Sophia, refuerza su mascara porque sucedió antes de que ella se convirtió en la mujer que es ahora y lo que añade otra capa a su disfraz.**_

 _ **Nota de la traductora:**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que me apoyan con esto! En verdad lo aprecio mucho ;)**_

 _ **VegetarianaPeletierDixon.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Autolesiones

_**Autolesiones**_

Sus besos eran desesperados, urgentes, más exigentes de lo que habían sido antes. Ella se apretó contra él, rozando la dureza que sobresalía bajo los pantalones de dormir que llevaba. Los dedos de la mano derecha se apoderaron del pelo de la nuca, su mano izquierda se arrastraba por debajo por su pecho.

-Espera, espera.- Daryl gimió, apoyando su frente en la de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había ido a la cama distante y agitada, pero se negó a decir por qué, se negó a hablar de lo que había pasado, lo que había salido mal, mientras que él había estado con Aaron en ese momento.

Toda la zona estaba inquieta, la salida a la empresa de paneles solares había ido mal. Como resultado habían perdido a Aiden y Noah, y Tara se daño la cabeza. Entonces, más cerca de casa, se produjo algún incidente entre Rick y el esposo de Jessie, Pete, obligando a Deanna a considerar el destierro, una decisión complicada por el hecho de que él era el único medico de la comunidad.

Daryl se había movido para sostener a Carol en silencio ofreciendo un abrazo reconfortante por detrás, pero se había dado vuelta en sus brazos y lo miro con tal desesperación que se había sentido impotente. Ella extendió la mano y empujo su pelo detrás de la oreja; dejando sus dedos en su mejilla, acariciándola, frotando su pulgar en los labios. Él respondió a su pregunta silenciosa inclinándose y besándola tiernamente.

Era la forma en que habían sido antes de que él se vaya. Teniendo comodidad, pero vacilante, casi tímido. Sus ropas de dormir permanecieron en su lugar, con toques suaves en la cara, brazos, hombros, espalda. Eran besos románticos, pero de alguna manera cuidadosamente inocentes. Ninguno había empujado el límite tácito hasta esta noche.

Se había puesto duro en sus pantalones tan pronto como su lengua empujo para encontrar la suya, podía sentir la menta de su pasta de dientes, su boca caliente.

-Hazme.- Carol suspiro, capturando su boca de nuevo, empujándolo a ir más lejos que antes. Ella tomó su pelo, tirando dolorosamente y sus uñas se clavaron en sus antebrazos, sosteniendo su mano en su pecho y arqueándose en él.

Había tenido un plan, él tenía. Daryl iba a mostrarle el libro, recordarle que lo tenia; demostrarle que estaba trabajando en el, trabando en la curación...

Pero su pequeño y suave redondeado pecho con su pezón duro clavándose en su palma, su calor húmedo apenas cubierto por sus pantalones cortos pulsando contra su pene, esa boca saqueando la suya con deseo, nubló su cerebro.

Daryl movió su otra mano por debajo de su camisa, corriendo al otro lado de su vientre tenso, la búsqueda de su otro pecho, dándole la misma atención al pezón entre sus dedos, pellizcando, haciéndola gemir en su boca.

-Más fuerte.- ella lo animó, retorciéndose contra él.

-No quiero hacerte daño.-dijo suavemente, besando su frente con dulzura.

-Hazme daño.- rogó con voz ronca, un sollozo saliendo de su garganta.

Daryl se congeló.

-¿Qué?- dijo haciendo una mueca, mirando su expresión rota, sus ojos eran una piscina de miseria. Saco la mano de debajo de su camisa y tomó sus brazos, manteniéndola quieta.

-Eres demasiado amable conmigo...no puedo soportarlo...yo no lo merezco...- Carol susurró, derramando lagrimas. Giró la cara hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de desaprobación que esperaba en sus ojos.

Eso fue lo jodido desde el principio, Daryl no sabia que responderle. Ella nunca había querido hablar de lo que había sido para ella, los detalles de esa parte de su vida con Ed, pero esto le hizo sentir como que debe haber sido tan cruel e implacable como había sido la suya con su padre.

-Tonterías.- Daryl gruñó, resistiendo la tentación de simplemente sacudirla, en su cambio estaba tratando de pensar en algo que responder, algo que decirle. Ella estaba en un lugar oscuro, lo había estado desde la prisión y las acciones que había hecho allí, que habían dado lugar a su expulsión. Lo que había pasado en el camino con las chicas...lo había visto en ella después de Terminus, había tratado de ayudarla a salir de ese abismo en el que estaba cuando fueron a Atlanta, pero su propia oscuridad se apoderó de él...

-Tu no mereces ser lastimada.- dijo con voz áspera.-Tu no mereces más dolor.

Carol lucho contra su agarre.

-Déjame ir.-ella no solo hablaba del férreo control que tenia en sus brazos y él lo sabia. Él era su atadura a esta vida; su amor y su familia, todo lo que la mantuvo a seguir.

En su lugar, la atrajo hacia si, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-No lo haré.- Daryl le aseguro, tratando de hacerle saber que estaba a salvo, que la entendía.

-No puedo...no puedo...no puedo...-ella dijo una y otra vez, llorando en su pecho. Sus emociones, como la fina capa de hielo bajo los pies, agrietándose bajo su cuidado.

" _ **...Si voy al infierno, me voy a asegurar de que lo retrasaré lo mas que pueda..."**_

Daryl fue perseguido por lo que había dicho en Atlanta. Él pensó que ella necesitaba dejar de lado lo que sea que le haga mal, romperlo. Pero estaba aterrorizado de no saber como hacerla volver si ella hacia eso.

-Lo que sea que pasó, no importa.- Daryl dijo, apoyando su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sintió que ella trató de controlar su respiración, tratando de escucharlo.- Todo lo que tenias que hacer lo hiciste para proteger a los que lo necesitaban, al igual que siempre lo haces. Para lo que sea que necesites...estoy aquí.

Los dedos de Carol se posaron en las cicatrices de su espalda a través de su camiseta. Él sintió que su pecho subía y bajaba, sincronizando sus propias respiraciones con las de ella, tratando de ayudar a aliviar el dolor, lamentando que ella todavía se aferrara a eso. Froto las manos arriba y abajo en su espalda, tranquilizándola.

-Te mereces suave.-Daryl murmuró, besando la parte superior de su cabeza y luego dio un suspiro.-Yo también. Por toda la mierda que hemos pasado. ¿Todas las veces que nos han herido? Eso no es como se supone que debe ser.

Carol inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo y vio un destello de algo en sus ojos luminosos, ¿incredulidad?

La mirada de Daryl fue a sus labios, hinchados por los besos desesperados que ella le había dado, y luego a sus ojos.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría mostrarle que él era el hombre que ella creía que se había convertido? ¿Fuerte, cuidadoso...gentil? Daryl se acerco más, mezclando sus alientos.

-No voy a hacerte daño.-dijo.- Nunca te haré daño.- sus labios rozaron los suyos, su lengua suavemente trazó la unión entre ellos.

Las manos de Carol se detuvieron en su espalda, agarrando su camisa, temblando mientras él la besó suavemente. Sintió la resistencia en ella, su fuerza inquebrantable luchando contra él, dejándolo entrar, dejándose sentir lo que estaba tratando de darle.

Carol sabia que podía manejar el dolor. Estaba acostumbrada, en su matrimonio con Ed, a lidiar con eso. Él sexo era solo otra negociación de mierda, dejando que su marido utilice su cuerpo para saciar su lujuria sin el cuidado de sus sentimientos o su satisfacción. Era la acción simple de proteger a su hija, "golpéame, viólame pero no a nuestra hija, no a su hija inocente. Destrúyeme, pero deja que mi hija viva". Nunca fue suave, nunca le importaba. Gritos de dolor, gritos de agonía, gemidos pidiendo que se acabe...y luego aprendió a ir lejos, transportarse a otros lados; dejarle su cuerpo a él, regresando solo cuando él había acabado.

Ella pensó que después de que él se había ido (la satisfacción que sintió al golpear su cabeza toda sangrienta era su declaración de independencia) habría tiempo para recuperar su verdadero yo entumecido. Pero todo lo que había eran pérdidas, su hija, sus amigos, mas hijas, más amigos. Se acumulaban como leña para la hoguera, el mundo ardía convirtiéndose en cenizas. Los muertos eran sus compañeros inseparables ahora.

Daryl era su luz en la oscuridad, su pequeña vela encendida, recordándole que ella aun estaba viva, todavía tenía esperanza. Era la cosa más peligrosa que había probado. Él podría destruirla con sus promesas: _ **Todavía estamos aquí; Podemos empezar de nuevo, con los demás; No somos cenizas**_. _.._ pero entonces ¿por que ella podría sentirlo seco y amargo en su lengua?

Él no lo sabía. Ella no podía decirle. Nadie sabía. Lo que había hecho, allí entre los árboles. Los muertos eran sus guardianes secretos.

Daryl murmuro su nombre en los labios y dejó que la besara más profundamente. De pronto ella quiso que la besara, con ganas de hundirse en la pasión sin sentido, creyendo que podría ser suficiente para desencadenar la sensación de adormecimiento. Ella trato de empujarlo, morderlo, arañándolo. Pero él era suave, tierno, utilizaba sus manos, pasándolas por su cuerpo en ligeros toques de cariño, degustando y explorando, adorando su cuerpo.

 _Ella se hizo añicos._

No la uso. Lo hizo con ella. Su cuerpo, su placer; sus gritos eran éxtasis, sus gritos eran un deleite, sus gemidos pidiendo mas...

 _Ella se hizo añicos._

Cuando su rostro estaba enterrado, su lengua profundamente dentro de ella, dándole el orgasmo mas intenso que jamás había sentido...

 _Ella se hizo añicos._

Cuando le pregunto si estaba bien, no el obligo, no la forzó y luego lloro cuando vio su miedo y se detuvo hasta que estuviera lista...

 _Ella se hizo añicos._

Cuando ella lo miro a los ojos mientras yacía a su lado, sintiendo latir el otro corazón donde todavía estaban unidos y le dijo a él...

Daryl la sostuvo, todas sus piezas rotas, en sus brazos y la escuchó.

* * *

 _ **NA** **: Carol esta en un lugar donde ella no puede dejarse sentir, ella experimento un episodio de flashbacks disociativos al hablar con Tobin y Eric en el capitulo anterior. Tratar de controlar el posible abuso de Sam y Jessie; la muerte de Noah apilado junto a la de Tyresse y Beth, así como todo lo que había estado conteniendo en The Grove, ya la ha estado empujando a un lugar donde ella esta teniendo problemas para hacer frente.**_

 _ **Querer que Daryl le haga "daño" para que pueda enviarla a más entumecimiento, es una forma de auto-daño, pero por desgracia, uno que se convirtió en costumbre en su matrimonio; en mi cabeza canon, solía venir cuando ella estaba siendo abusada por Ed, algo que los sobrevivientes a abusos pueden utilizar como mecanismo de defensa.**_

 _ **Daryl contradice esto con el opuesto exacto de como Ed la trataba; amándola y rompiendo la barrera que ella construyó contra el mundo, liberando sus emociones y dándole la libertad para, finalmente, contarle lo que paso con Mika y Lizzie.**_

 _ **NT:** **Personalmente, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esta historia. La mayoría de las veces leemos fics donde, a la hora de las relaciones sexuales o relaciones amorosas, Daryl es el de las dificultades para disfrutar y amar dejando de lado todo su pasado y sufrimiento. No hay que olvidar que Carol también sufrió abusos y no creo que sea tan fácil para ella entregarse a tal situación que requiere mucha seguridad y confianza tanto en si misma como para con su pareja, por mas fuerte que sea ella esas son cosas que no se superan fácilmente. Me gusta mucho la actitud de Daryl al querer hacerla sentir cómoda y amada, tratando de traer de vuelta a la Carol de antes y no dándose por vencido por mas que ella intentara apartarlo.**_

 _ **VegetarianaPeletierDixon.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mejor que el chocolate

_**Mejor que el chocolate**_

"¿Qué estas buscando hoy en día Carol? Te voy a advertir que, por alguna razón, me estoy quedando con poco chocolate."Olivia dijo con una sonrisa amable abriendo la puerta de la casa que funcionaba como despensa y sala de armas de la Zona.

"No, esta vez vengo a buscar un rifle y un poco de munición para las prácticas de tiro de ésta mañana." Carol respondió con una sonrisa brillante.

"Tú sabes dicen que el chocolate te da los mismos sentimientos que te genera estar enamorada o tener buen sexo, no puedo recordar, pero alguien debe creerlo por la forma en que ha estado faltando por aquí." la mujer dijo pensativa.

Carol le dio una mirada divertida preguntándose si ella estaba acusándola de algo.

"Por supuesto que lo tuyo son esas maravillosas galletas." Ella se rió entre dientes como si la idead de que la canosa Carol hubiera siquiera pensado en el sexo o el amor era divertido.

"Esa soy yo, la dama de las galletas." Carol le dirigió una sonrisa complaciente.

"¡Así es! Has venido temprano." Olivia asintió, haciendo una pausa para poner la mano en la cadera y observar a Carol de arriba hacia abajo. "Y te vestiste para la ocasión también."

Carol tenía una blusa con flores y una chaqueta de mezclilla, que había sido de Noah, con un pantalón color caqui metido en las botas.

"No quiero arruinar mis ropas nuevas, ya sabes cómo son los hombres, piensan que la suciedad te hace más dura." Carol se rió alegremente, poniendo brevemente la mano en el brazo de la otra mujer como gesto de complicidad.

"¿Quieres que lo esperemos a él para recoger un arma entonces?" preguntó Olivia, frenando su sonrisa, mientras conducía a Carol a través de la armería. "¿A tu instructor?"

"No, ya tengo mis órdenes. Remington 700SPS con un alcance y cartuchos de 7mm-08, por favor." Ella respondió con confianza.

Olivia se detuvo, se dio vuelta y parpadeo como un búho.

"¿He dicho algo mal?" Carol palideció. "Me aprendí de memoria lo que él me dijo, lo escribí también." Ella saco lo que parecía una tarjeta de receta escrita a mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Olivia parecía aliviada. "¡Esa fue una buena idea!" felicito a Carol tiró de la lista de inventario de la pared, haciendo coincidir el número de cada rifle con la descripción que Carol le había dado.

"¿Dijo lo que él quería?" preguntó, entregándole el arma.

"Yo ni siquiera le pregunté, supongo que solo estaba centrada en conseguir la mía." Carol dijo en tono de disculpa, frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, Tobin usualmente lleva el Winchester 70-"

"¿Olivia? ¿Estás aquí, cariño?" Sarah, una habitante con la que había hecho amistad la feliz ama de casa Carol, llamó desde la parte frontal de la bodega, interrumpiendo a Olivia.

"¡Estaré allí en un segundo!" le respondió gritando.

"El me dijo que debía conseguir una 9mm con silenciador que tenía antes."

"Está bien tu puedes buscarlo ¿verdad? Están en ese baúl." Olivia le dijo señalándole uno de donde había sacado 3 armas de fuego la semana pasada. "Los silenciadores están en ese." Y entonces ella se apresuró para atender a su nueva cliente, dejando a Carol sola con las armas.

Carol sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, pensando en todos los problemas que se habían pasado tratando de conseguir este mismo acceso la noche de la fiesta de bienvenida.

Ella agarro el arma de fuego, el silenciador y una caja de munición que era para ésta misma y la previamente robada y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Podía oír a las otras mujeres hablando y ralentizó sus pasos para escuchar.

"Va por ahí durante días, si fuera él estaría más preocupada por ellos yendo juntos que por los mordedores…" Sarah estaba diciendo con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, hablando en voz baja y rápida.

Carol se detuvo antes de que ella pudiera fácilmente ser vista por las mujeres, consciente de que no tiene que esperar oír nada bueno de ti cuando escuchas a alguien hablando.

"Pero están prácticamente casados ¿no? Quiero decir, es por eso que originalmente fueron nombrados reclutadores, para que pudieran pasar todo el tiempo juntos."

"¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir! ¿Te gustaría que tu cónyuge vaya por ahí con el sexy motociclista portador de ballesta, ya que te rompiste el tobillo?" Sarah contesto con un resoplido.

"Maldita sea ¿De verdad crees que batea para ese lado? No rompas todas mis fantasías sobre el paleto, quiero decir solo sus brazos me hacen desmayar…" Olivia rió entre dientes, sosteniendo su mano en su pecho.

"Los brazos, los hombros, la espalda… ¡demonios, si!" Sarah suspiró y ambas mujeres rieron como adolecentes.

Carol había oído bastante.

"Yo podría usar algunas raciones del día también, supongo." ella dijo alegremente, llegando al final del pasillo. "No estoy segura si volveremos para la hora del almuerzo."

"Oh, ¡Hola Carol!" Sarah la saludó y luego miró un poco sorprendida por la vestimenta y las armas de Carol.

"Hola Sarah." Ella dijo de una manera amable (pero no demasiado) y luego continuó con su solicitud a Olivia para más suministros. "Algunas barras de granola, agua embotellada, puré de manzana, ¿tal vez?"

"Carol irá a las prácticas de tiro." Olivia explicó, pasando a cumplir el pedido de Carol, acaparando las cosas fuera de los estantes y metiéndolas en una bolsa de tela para ella.

"Más vale prevenir que curar." Carol sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Sarah asintió, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero de acuerdo.

"Tú vives con él, ¿no? Dixon, el nuevo reclutador" Sarah preguntó, mirando por encima a Olivia con un guiño de complicidad en sus ojos.

Olivia se detuvo, de repente más interesada en la respuesta de Carol que en su trabajo.

Carol tiró de la correa del fusil por la cabeza con cuidado, colocándolo en su espalda, haciendo una mueca y empujándolo hacia atrás cuando resonó contra la funda de la pierna en la que se había puesto el 9 mm.

"¿Entonces podría tener más chocolate?" preguntó, dando a entender que la información que buscaban podría ser tenida por un precio.

Olivia sonrió y se movió rápidamente para conseguir lo pedido.

"¿Así que?" preguntó Sarah, deslizándose más cerca de Carol. "¿Cuál es su historia? La de Daryl. Las mentes curiosas quieren saber."

Carol sonrió para sus adentros. Sin supermercados y la telebasura tenían pocos medios para sus chismes, especialmente los relacionados a con quien estaba quien.

Olivia colocó el chocolate en la bolsa de Carol y tiró de la cuerda apretándolo antes de entregárselo.

"Es un buen luchador, valiente…nos salvó a todos más veces de las que puedo contar, nos mantuvo alimentados con su caza." Ella les dijo, tomando la bolsa y dándoles una sonrisa triste agregó en voz baja. "Fue a buscar alimento para el bebé cuando su madre, la esposa de Rick, murió."

Sarah y Olivia se miraron y luego a Carol. Sus expresiones eran entre un poco avergonzado y lleno de simpatía.

"Lo siento Carol, tu gente realmente la ha pasado mal y nosotras hablando como si fuera un episodio de The Bachelor." Sarah se disculpó.

"Edición del campesino sureño…" dijo Carol maliciosamente, con una pequeña sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Sarah y Olivia rieron con alivio, contentas de saber que no habían ofendido por completo a su nueva amiga.

El sonido de la moto de Daryl retumbó por la calle exterior.

"Hablando del demonio" Sarah dijo, asomándose por la ventana para ver en qué dirección iba.

"Yo no creo que se dirija hacia aquí, con todos los problemas…" Olivia se detuvo mirando a Carol. La pelea de Rick y Pete había sido un gran evento por aquí.

El rugido de la moto se detuvo de repente.

"Y-Yo creo que viene hacia acá" Sarah dijo alejándose de la ventana para mirar expectante.

Daryl entro sin golpear, yendo a la sala.

"Damas." Las saludó con brusquedad; se notaba que estaba en su mejor comportamiento pero incomodo.

"Señor Dixon, ¿En qué puedo servirle hoy?" preguntó Olivia, sonando un poco sin aliento pero intentando ser eficiente.

"Vengo a buscar mis armas." Daryl gruño, y su tono dijo que no había oído una pregunta tan estúpida todavía el día de hoy.

Carol se aclaró la garganta.

"Si no es mucha molestia, por favor." Finalizó, negándose a mirar a Carol.

"No hay problema, puedes seguirme." Olivia le sonrió con adoración mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de armas, lo que hizo que Daryl girara los ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio involuntariamente.

Daryl lanzo una mirada a Carol, quien estaba mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para mantener una cara seria mirándolo seguir a Olivia.

"Yo creo que estar cerca de Aarón y Eric ha sido bueno para él." Sarah susurro a Carol. "Él parece mucho menos feroz estos días."

"Cuando vimos por primera vez a Aarón estaba tan limpio que no parecía real, era como si él salió de un anuncio de J. Crew…" Carol reflexionó. "Supongo que las peores cosas pudieron borrarse de él."

"Debe ser un poco difícil convivir con él, he odio que olía tan ridículamente mal que lo hicieron dormir en el porche hasta que se dé una ducha" Sarah bromeó.

Había habido bastante curiosidad de cómo se iban a hacer los arreglos para el alojamiento de los grupos. Después de que por fin se hubieran asentado en la Zona decidieron dividirse en dos grupos. En una casa vivían Rick y sus hijos, Carol, Michonne, Daryl y Sasha.

"Algo así." Carol respondió con una sonrisa, recordando su lucha en el ese día.

"Bueno, él se limpió muy bien. Más de una mujer aquí esta preguntándose qué pasa con él. Al principio pensamos que tal vez él y Sasha tenían una cosa, pero luego cuando empezó a pasar todo su tiempo con los chicos…"

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" dijo Daryl, volviendo a la entrada principal, parándose junto a Carol, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Liv incluso nos permitió un poco de chocolate." Carol levanto la bolsa de provisiones y la movió de adelante hacia atrás.

"Solo pienso en algunas cosas mejores que el chocolate." Le dijo en un tono que era solo comparable con la de un ronroneo. Él hizo un gesto diferente hacia Olivia. "Gracias."

Olivia y Sarah parecían un poco confundidas.

"Si, gracias Olivia. Estaremos de regreso antes de la puesta de sol." Carol dijo. "Que tengan un hermoso día." Ella sonrió a Sarah para incluirla a ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguida por Daryl, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Las otras mujeres corrieron hacia la ventana que daba a las calles. Vieron como Daryl acercó a Carol y puso su mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia la moto aparcada en la calle, tomando la bolsa de tela de ella y colocándola en las alforjas. Se quito la chaqueta y se la dio para que pueda ponerse una chaqueta de cuero con mangas y luego se puso el chaleco sobre ella. Carol se abrocho el abrigo, él busco de nuevo en su alforja y le entrego una chaqueta de cuero. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y le dirigió una mirada de adoración que hizo a Sarah dar un grito ahogado. Carol se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Daryl.

"Awwwww…" Olivia suspiró suavemente.

Entonces Daryl envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Carol y la levantó para que pudiera besarla a fondo, a la vista de Dios y toda la ASZ.

"Bueno, eso es una coincidencia que solo podría darse en un apocalipsis…" Sarah resopló.

"Aquí." Olivia le dio un codazo.

Sarah oyó el chasquido de la envoltura de un chocolate que selecciono para compartir.

* * *

 _ **N.T: ¡Perdón por la demora! Es que mi vida me estaba volviendo loca últimamente y encima la PC no me andaba pero bueno ya pude estabilizarme y volver a la normalidad. Gracias por el apoyo en verdad es muy reconfortante**_ _ **. Disfruten el capitulo, nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **VegetarianaPeletierDixon.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cordón de la reina Anne

_**Cordón de la reina Anne**_

 _En el lenguaje de las flores, el cordón de la reina Anne representa santuario y delicadez femenina. Se llama así porque la flor se asemeja a un cordón; la flor roja en el centro se cree que representa una gota de sangre, donde la reina Anne, esposa de James I de Gran Bretaña, se pincho con una aguja cuando estaba haciendo el cordón. También es conocido como zanahoria salvaje y tiene una raíz comestible fue utilizado como un anticonceptivo a base de hierbas._

* * *

"Asique, ¿Cualquier otra cosa nueva que deba saber?" Daryl le pregunto a Carol que caminaba a su lado pensativa.

Ella hizo un breve movimiento de cabeza en negación y siguió caminando mirando hacia adelante.

Habían estado fuera de los muros en su "entrenamiento de rifle" alrededor de una hora, cerca de Alexandria, en un campo que servía de tiro.

No le gustaba el cambio de estado de ánimo de Carol que había obtenido después de salir de las puertas de su nueva comunidad. Él sabía que estaba preocupada por la tensión que su grupo genero en Alexandria, estaba preocupada por las lesiones de Tara, los problemas con Pete y dolida por lo de Noah. También pensó que tal vez se sentía culpable de que habían encontrado una pequeña medida de felicidad juntos cuando otras tantas cosas estaban inestables en su grupo.

Él sabía que su serenidad exterior enmascara un mar de emociones. Lo que había compartido con él sobre las chicas, la forma en la que las había perdido le rompió el corazón. Ella había hecho lo que había que hacer, sola, y después había confesado a Ty algo que muy bien podría haber terminado con ella. Él había estado a punto de _perderla,_ de nuevo. Ella parecía decidida a pasar por cada una de esas nueve vidas.

Daryl se detuvo, observando su entorno, atento a cualquier ruido de que tenían compañía, vivo o muerto. Carol hizo lo mismo, con la mano izquierda en la empuñadura dorada de su cuchillo.

"¿Oyes algo?" ella susurró.

Daryl levanto la mano para hacerla callar, en alerta máxima, pero poco a poco relajo su postura. Finalmente bajo su arco.

"Supongamos que ya que estamos aquí debemos disparar." Dijo Carol tirando de la correa del rifle por la cabeza con facilidad, haciéndola reír recordando el pequeño espectáculo que había hecho para Olivia y los demás cuando entregaron todas sus armas.

La boca de Carol se arqueo hacia arriba en la esquina sin mirarlo mientras iba hacia adelante para establecer algunas botellas y latas junto a la valla como objetivos.

Daryl se adelanto para ayudar, pero vio que ella había estado distraída por las flores blancas silvestres que estaban dispersas por todo el campo como sombrillas para las hadas. Paso las manos abiertas sobre ellas, sonriendo un poco ante la sensación, la forma que le hizo cosquillas en las palmas.

"Cordón de la reina Anne." Ella dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo a los pétalos blancos y todas sus flores miniaturas hasta la flor más grande con un rojo sangre en el centro.

Daryl se agacho y arranco una, pero en lugar de simplemente arrancar la flor sacó toda la planta del suelo, dejando al descubierto las raíces y luego limpió la tierra que había en ellas.

Carol se quedó perpleja y estaba lista para reprenderlo por sus acciones.

"Zanahoria silvestre." Dijo, y después de haber limpiado la raíz a su satisfacción, se lo metió en la boca. Al darse cuenta de su ceño fruncido parecía avergonzado. Saco el cuchillo y con una rebanada recorto el tallo alrededor de seis pulgadas y luego envainó su cuchillo.

"Es bueno." Murmuró con la boca llena de raíz de zanahoria. "Rico también." Añadió con timidez y sostuvo la flor hacia ella como una ofrenda.

Carol tuvo una visión repentina de una corona de flores como las que le solía hacer a Sophia; recordó una flor blanca que le había dado una vez un símbolo de esperanza que se volvió cenizas; y las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Lizzie…

Daryl vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras miraba la flor y como alargó una mano temblorosa para quitárselo. Él intervino poniendo la flor detrás de su oreja, dejando la mano en su mejilla, limpiando con su pulgar la lagrima que cayó.

Carol se sintió mareada de alivio.

Ella no tenía que hacer esto por si sola nunca más.

La noche anterior le había dicho todo a Daryl y él se había quedado. Se había quedado y había compartido su propia oscuridad con ella. Se habían dado entre si un lugar seguro, un santuario en el que no había pasado, donde fue posible el entendimiento, donde no tienen que usar las mascaras y los disfraces y esconderse de nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismos.

"Estoy preocupada." Dijo Carol, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo como su calor se filtro en ella, su olor, el cuero, el humo y el sudor se hunden en ella, su solidez reconfortante y familiar.

"Solo significa que estas viva." Dijo Daryl; que él también estaba preocupado era algo que nunca admitiría a otra alma viviente, sobre todo que lo que más temía era _perderla a ella_ de nuevo. La abrazó, recordando cómo había corrido, aferrándose a ella, llorando, después de Terminus, como la sostuvo su última noche, viendo su rostro mientras hacían el amor, como había sollozado mientras le explicaba la locura de Lizzie y su desesperación; como se había calmado y lo abrazó mientras le contaba como había conseguido sus cicatrices, historias de horror de comercio.

Habían hecho el amor una vez más en la madrugada, tranquilo, lento, medio despierto, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, moviéndose apenas, de lado a lado. Quería vivir dentro de ella, sus suaves pechos y su vientre se apretaron contra él, sus pequeñas fuertes manos callosas agarrando su cabello, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, la espalda, animándolo, sus muslos fuertes y suaves levantados alrededor de sus caderas, el silencioso deslizamiento de su polla en su interior cálido, agarrando sus caderas, moviéndose con él, suspiros y gemidos silenciados con besos para que sus compañeros de casa no escuchen.

Nunca se había sentido más vivo que en esas horas, en sus brazos.

Daryl levanto la barbilla, colocando un casto beso en sus labios, todavía no familiarizado a la libertad de hacerlo. Empezando a alejarse.

"No…" Carol murmuró, agarrando la parte posterior de su chaleco para mantenerlo cerca, levantando su rostro pidiendo otro.

Se echó atrás con ella encima, con cuidado de no mostrar lo mucho que la deseaba de nuevo, sabiendo que sus emociones todavía estaban frescas, sabiendo que esto que tenían era nuevo, frágil. Esta vez, cuando él unió sus labios con los de ella, ella respondió inmediatamente al beso, su boca moviéndose sobre la suya con potente deseo, tomando el control del beso, profundizándolo, abriéndose a él.

Daryl gimió, un ruido de rendición, pasando su lengua por sus labios. Sintió la mano tirando de la parte inferior de su chaleco, deslizándose debajo de su camisa para encontrar la piel caliente, llevando su mano por la cintura y sumergiéndola por debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros para exprimir la carne firme de su culo.

"¡Hey!" él dijo con sorpresa, sacando su boca de la de ella, sus ojos muy abiertos y la polla alegre por la atención.

Carol miro inocentemente, mientras que desliza su mano dentro de la cintura suelta, haciéndolo empezar a sudar.

El sonido de gruñidos y pies arrastrándose por el suelo detrás de ellos les cayó como un balde de agua helada, dándose cuenta que no estaban en un lugar apropiado para empezar cualquier cosa.

Separándose, ambos alzaron sus armas ante el sonido del caminante. Era un adulto, hombre, casi irreconocible en su estado de descomposición. Daryl hizo un gesto a Carol para que ella se encargara y así lo hizo, rápido, limpio, justo en la cuenca del ojo.

Ellos se acercaron a verlo, Daryl se tomo su tiempo para mirarlo más de cerca y examinar su cabeza atentamente mientras Carol frunció el ceño.

"¿Hay más?" preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor en busca de de señales que le indicaran que había más muertos. Sabiendo que un rebaño de ellos podría complicarles la salida, y el peligro que significaba si ese rebaño se dirigía hacia Alexandria.

"Podría ser. Vamos, vayamos hacia la carretera de nuevo. Podríamos encargarnos de algunos en el camino." Daryl se encogió de hombros, tirando de su arco por encima del hombro por la correa.

Carol le sonrió, lo guapo que se veía con sus mejillas todavía un poco enrojecidas y sus labios hinchados. Ella cargo su arma también, pero eligió el brazo opuesto, dejando deliberadamente su mano libre para ver lo que iba a hacer.

"Las cosas están tensas en la zona." Le dijo mientras caminaban. "Lo que pasó con Rick…" Como Michonne tuvo que acabar con la pelea entre Rick y Pete había sido preocupante. Carol no se había perdido la forma en que los buenos ciudadanos de Alexandria habían estado evitando al alguacil después de que Deanna lo había puesto en "descanso" mientras ella investigó. Preguntas sobre cómo había conseguido el arma estaba segura de que se acercaban una vez que las cosas se calmen. Pensó que podía contar con Sam para que no diga nada, pero aun así era muy posible que sean Rick y ella los desterrados y no Pete.

"Ellos tratan de echar a alguien…cualquiera de nosotros…fuera…si tenemos que tomar el lugar, lo haremos." Él le aseguro, tomando su mano como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Sin embargo, había una cierta inquietud en su voz. Se había hecho amigo de Aaron y Eric, y él también un lugar seguro para Carl y Judith, que tengan la oportunidad de una vida. Dejar la zona era algo que no quería tener en cuenta.

"O podríamos simplemente irnos todos." Carol respondió, mirándolo a la cara. Era una perspectiva desalentadora, sabiendo como seria la vida dura en el camino.

"No vamos a renunciar a esas paredes." Daryl se quejo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Aaron y tú encontraron algo por ahí, ¿no?" preguntó ella. "Estabas buscando algo en ese caminante hace un momento."

Daryl suspiró y sacó su cuchillo, caminando hacia el árbol más cercano y talló una W en la corteza.

"¿Al igual que el de la casita?" Carol preguntó. "¿Dónde nos encontramos antes?"

"Michonne me dijo que caminantes así estaban en Richmond también. Alguien los corto, las piernas, los brazos, tenían una carga de lo que quedo en un camión. Aaron y yo encontramos más así y una mujer…" el arquero se estremeció e hizo una mueca, la rubia torturada que habían encontrado desnuda y atada a un árbol para los caminantes todavía lo enfermó.

"¿Daryl?" ella preguntó, no muy segura de que quería saber.

"El peor tipo. Al igual que Gareth y su gente tal vez. Todavía están a varios días de aquí, pero cada vez más cerca. Hoy Aaron y yo tenemos una reunión con Maggie y Deanna para explicarles lo que vimos. Para armar alguna estrategia."

"¡Estas personas están listas para intentar cualquier cosa!" dijo Carol alzando la voz, soltando la mano en gesto enfático. "Necesitamos a cada uno de nuestro pueblo en estado de alerta, armados y listos. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si hay un ataque? Un verdadero ataque de personas, no de caminantes."

Daryl observó mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello en agitación, dejando caer sin querer la flor que le había puesto.

"Tenemos que volver, hablar con Deanna. Explicarle lo que tiene que hacer." Carol le dijo, y podía ver sus ruedas girando, los planes que estaba realizando. Esta fue una Carol que no acepta un no por respuesta.

"¿El salvaje solitario y la señora galleta?" Daryl pregunto con escepticismo, recordándole sus mejores disfraces, su intransigencia y su invisibilidad.

"Creo que tú lo echaste a perder esta mañana cuando me besaste en la calle principal." Ella dijo secamente. Cualquier persona que haya presenciado su escena tendría algunas preguntas serias acerca de la forma en que se habían estado presentando a sí mismos hasta el momento.

Daryl se inclino y recogió la flor que se había caído.

"Volvamos." Él asintió de acuerdo, le entregó la flor y luego tomó su mano de nuevo. "Vamos a hablar con Deanna."

* * *

 _ **NA**_ _ **:**_

 _ **CARYL: Daryl es la raíz; Carol es la flor, la planta necesita de ambos para sobrevivir.**_

 _ **NT:**_

 _ **¡Hey! :) Acá otro capítulo donde vemos que algunos problemas golpean la puerta. Me encanta la metáfora que uso la autora en la NA :') y si no conocen la flor que nombra en el capitulo les recomiendo que busquen imágenes, es muy bella.**_

 _ **Como siempre gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda. Antes de que se me olvide ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año! Que tengan un hermoso comienzo y les vaya súper bien en todo lo que se propongan.**_

 _ **Pd: En el capitulo anterior se me olvido comentar que decidí cambiarle el formato a la escritura (cambiarle los guiones por las comillas en los diálogos) porque se me hace mas cómodo de esa manera :P espero que no les moleste.**_

 _ **VegetarianaPeletierDixon.**_


	7. 7:un mausoleo de toda esperanza y deseo

"… _ **un mausoleo de toda esperanza y deseo…"**_

Había sucedido tan rápido.

Estaban en su camino de regreso a la AZS, Carol estaba en silencio frenética sobre la amenaza desde el exterior al interior, cuando Aaron los había encontrado.

Daryl giro la moto del lado de la ventanilla del conductor del coche rojo, cortó el motor para que sus voces se escucharan.

"Tenemos que volver a salir, ahora." Dijo Aaron, su habitual expresión cálida se vio empañada por un ceño fruncido.

"¿Con todo lo que está pasando?" Carol dijo antes de que Daryl pudiera contestar.

"Sasha acaba de regresar a la zona, dijo que encontró más caminantes con la W tallada en la frente." Explicó Aaron.

"¿Ella estaba fuera sola? ¿Otra vez?" Carol dio una exclamación enojada. La puntería de ella nunca estuvo en duda, su falta de buen juicio en estas salidas en solitario, sin embargo, eran un tema delicado.

"Maldita sea. ¿Dónde?" preguntó Daryl, como siempre, en estado de alerta. Sintió las manos de Carol en su cintura tensas, apretándolo con más fuerza.

"Sudoeste; en la misma dirección donde encontramos el último grupo, pero mucho más cerca esta vez. Deanna quiere que vayamos a echar un vistazo para ver si encontramos algo." Dijo Aaron incomodo. La idea de que había una grupo desconocido en movimiento hacia ellos era lo que Daryl le había estado advirtiendo desde su primer viaje fuera de los muros.

"Mierda." Daryl espetó bajando la cabeza. La última cosa que quería hacer ahora era salir de nuevo, pero era su deber a su nueva comunidad estar ahí para protegerlos.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada durante un minuto o dos, Aaron y Carol sabían que debían dejar a Daryl procesarlo.

"Ustedes tienen que ir, necesitamos saber lo que se viene. Yo ayudare a convencer a Deanna." Carol dijo finalmente.

"¿Convencerla de qué?" preguntó Aaron con un tono amargo. "¿Qué hay amenazas que ni siquiera puede imaginar? Eric y yo hemos tratado de hacérselo ver desde el principio. La perdida de Aiden es la primera cosa que finalmente consiguió que su cabeza salga de su culo."

Tanto Daryl y Carol lo miraron sorprendidos. Aaron siempre había mantenido a la líder de la AZS en alta estima.

"Digamos que mi charla con ella y Maggie tendría que haber sido arbitrada por el buen padre."

"¿Tuvieron un momento con Jesús?" dijo Daryl con ironía.

Combinado con lo que Rick había hecho en el enfrentamiento con Pete, finalmente Deanna se había visto obligada a enfrentarse a la realidad. El estar encerrados entre esos muros sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, ya sea con armas o combates cuerpo a cuerpo, no los ayudaba.

"Voy contigo." Carol dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión. Daryl parecía que estaba a punto de intentar de todas formas, pero Aaron se le adelantó con una interrupción rápida.

"Carol, se que eres…" miró sus botas, su cuchillo, pistola, y el rifle que llevaba en su espalda. "…mas que alguien de la _Liga Junior._ " él le dio una sonrisa y la miró a los ojos. "Maggie me dijo lo que hiciste por el grupo en Terminus. Sé que necesitan que vueltas…y necesito que vuelvas para estar con Eric."

Su amistad puede haber sido nueva, pero Carol entendía la profundidad de los sentimientos de Aaron por su pareja. Tenían la misma devoción absoluta, la fácil intimidad, que vio en Glenn y Maggie.

Daryl llevó su mano izquierda hacia abajo, tirando de ella a su lado en la parte delantera, presionándola contra sus abdominales tensos, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

"Mañana por la noche es la reunión. Rick va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir." Aaron les recordó. "Tienes que estar allí para hablar con él."

Aunque Maggie, Michonne y Glenn estarían allí para defender a Rick, Carol sabia mejor que nadie la locura de pensar que el desentierro era la mejor solución. Ella suspiró mientras Daryl se removió inquieto en su asiento.

"Y tu pueblo te necesita, Tara aun esta inconsciente y luego están los hijos de Rick…" Aaron agregó, su último mejor argumento, recordándole la vulnerabilidad de sus seres queridos.

El estomago de Carol se tambaleó, pensando en Judith, Carl… _Sam…_

"Está bien. Estamos a solo una milla más o menos de las puertas." Ella dijo con decisión, asintiendo hacia Aaron y liberando el agarre de Daryl para que pudiera deslizarse fuera de la motocicleta.

"De ninguna manera." Dijo Daryl, negándose a soltarle la mano. Miró a Aaron. "Voy a llevarla a Alexandria. Yo solo voy a ir contigo si se que ella está a salvo allí."

Los dos hombres se miraron unos a otros hasta que Carol resopló ante ellos.

"Bien vámonos entonces, estamos perdiendo el tiempo." Carol puso su mano derecha en el codo de Daryl y se deslizó hacia arriba agarrar el bíceps atreves de la manga de cuero de la chaqueta. Ella no lo vio como falta de confianza a sus habilidades para protegerse por sí misma, Daryl quería llevarla hacia la seguridad de los muros para estar tranquilo en su viaje con Aaron.

"Estaré aquí." Aaron le dijo a ambos, pero luego le habló directamente a Carol con voz sincera y tranquila. "Gracias."

Carol asintió y subió a la moto con Daryl. Reanudó su agarre a la cintura de él con ambas manos inclinando la cabeza en las alas que adornan su chaleco de cuero.

* * *

"La señal de los walkies alcanza hasta diez millas, esperemos que no tengamos ir más allá de eso, pero si lo hacemos voy a marcar un camino." Daryl dijo a Eric y Deanna que estaban de pie junto a Carol mientras él hizo una revisión rápida de los suministros en sus alforjas. Carol le entrego comida recién preparada y Deanna le paso dos cajas de munición, una para cada una de las armas que llevaba.

"Se que tú y Aaron saben lo que están haciendo ahí afuera, pero tengan cuidado, no queremos problemas. Junten la mayor información posible pero no se arriesguen, ni nos arriesguen a nosotros." Deanna dijo de esa manera tranquila pero contundente con la que siempre daba órdenes.

"Si, señora." Dijo Daryl secamente.

"Vamos a proteger la fortaleza…ustedes dos cuiden sus culos por ahí." Eric dijo juntando los brazos con Daryl.

Daryl miro las paredes, _si, fortalezas es adecuado si piensas que estas a salvo, pero podría convertirse en una tumba tan fácilmente…_ luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Eric se aparto, tratando de darle un poco de privacidad para que se despida de Carol.

Pero al parecer Deanna no estaba al tanto de los últimos chismes de la zona.

"Una cosa más, Dixon-"comenzó la mujer, pero Daryl ya había acercado a Carol, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, con la frente apoyada en su hombro.

Eric toco el brazo de Deanna y ella lo miro brevemente, dio un paso atrás hacia él, pero entonces sus ojos se fueron automáticamente a la fascinante escena frente a ellos.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, no tenían necesidad de palabras. Ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro, conocían el deseo de sus corazones. Habían estado separados antes, lo estarían de nuevo, pero siempre encontrarían la manera de volver a estar juntos, sin importar nada.

Daryl levanto la cabeza y llevo las manos a la cara de Carol para que pudiera presionar un beso en la frente. Ambos sonrieron, luego él la beso en los labios, profunda y completamente. Como si pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía por ella en aquella acción. Después continúo abrazándola.

"Aaron te está esperando." Carol dijo en voz baja, rompiendo el hechizo.

"Vuelvo tan pronto como podamos." Daryl le aseguró y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Daryl soltó su dominio sobre ella y dio un paso atrás, metiendo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta las gafas de sol que Aaron le había dado como broma cuando él los había encontrado en un coche en su último viaje fuera. En su cabeza podía escuchar la burla desagradable de Merle llamándolo "marica" por usarlas. _A la mierda, protegen los ojos y hacen que sea más fácil de ver en el camino._

Carol le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando le vio las gafas.

"Bad ass." Ella murmuró y él respondió con una risita, moviendo su larga pierna por encima de la moto y encendió el motor. Carol abrió la puerta y lo vio partir, tomando su corazón con él.

"Tu y el señor Dixon parecen haber olvidado comentar algo en la entrevista." Deanna dijo, colocándose al lado de Carol mientras veían desaparecer al arquero.

Carol cerró las puertas y se giró hacia la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera responder Eric interrumpió.

"Eso es culpa mía y de Aaron, nosotros nos convertimos en bueno…una especie de cupidos del apocalipsis." Dijo con picardía.

"Asique ¿no estaban juntos antes?" preguntó Deanna, echándole una mirada de arriba abajo a Carol, notando su atuendo mitad ama de casa, mitad motoquera.

"¿Quién tenía tiempo para eso?" Carol dijo suavemente. "Ahí afuera, se trataba de sobrevivir día a día, nada mas importaba. Daryl fue bueno conmigo, me protegía, me mantuvo viva. Nos alimento a todos nosotros cuando podía. Aquí tenemos tiempo para respirar, para tener esperanzas, para querer algo mas…"

"Una vez que limpiamos las capas de suciedad y pasamos más tiempo con él nos dimos cuenta que tenia sentimientos por la señora P., el resto fue fácil." Eric sonrió. "Nuestro amor lo contagió."

Deanna sonrió con indulgencia al antiguo reclutador. Ella entendía muy bien porque Aaron había estado tan dispuesto a aceptar a Dixon en el puesto de Eric como reclutador obligando a éste a abandonar su trabajo por su lesión. El verdadero amor era una rareza que ella sabía que necesitaban en este nuevo mundo.

"Y tal vez Daryl ha contagiado un poco a Carol." Deanna dijo, señalando al rifle y la ropa de Carol.

"Mas seguro para ir en la moto, ahí afuera." Carol hizo un gesto a las paredes y luego añadió. "Daryl insistió…él me dio la chaqueta esta mañana, no es mi estilo pero él parecía tan feliz por darme un regalo que no pude decir que no."

Deanna observo la calidez y el rubor en las mejillas de Carol mientras hablaba de Daryl, recordando la ternura que el hombre rudo había utilizado para hablarle y tocarla. Se encontró asintiendo lentamente en señal de aprobación.

"Bueno, me alegro por los dos…y lo siento por ustedes que Aaron y Daryl tengan que estar por ahí en este momento, pero es importante el labor que están haciendo." Ella se dirigió a ambos.

"Gracias." Carol sonrió, pero luego agarró la muñeca de Eric girándola para que pueda ver su reloj. "¿Es esa hora? Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a cambiarme y limpiarme para que pueda llegar a mi trabajo a horario."

"Que tengas un buen día, Carol. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros." Deanna dijo cálidamente.

Carol asintió en respuesta y luego dio al brazo de Eric un apretón antes de irse a un ritmo acelerado en dirección a la despensa/armería para devolver sus armas.

"¿Tobin ya lo sabe?" Deanna le pregunto a Eric cuando Carol ya estaba fuera del rango de audición.

"¿Crees que va a causar algún problema?" él contesto.

"Solo si él no sabe y entra en conflicto con Dixon cuando quiera coquetear con ella. ¿Por qué no hacemos que la reasignación de Tobin al proyecto de jardín se apresure? Preferiría que no vaya fuera de los muros con una pistola ahora mismo."

"Voy a ver eso." Eric le aseguró. Él se encargaba de las cuestiones de recursos humanos, era su nueva asignación de trabajo.

"¿Puedes darme un paseo?" pregunto ella, sintiéndose cansada. Este iba a ser un día estresante mientras esperaba cualquier tipo de información que Aaron y Daryl pudieran conseguir. La reunión de mañana sobre el destino de Rick Grimes también pesaba en su corazón.

Eric sonrió y agarro sus muletas de donde las había dejado.

"Mi carro espera." Dijo suavemente y se dirigieron hacia su carrito de golf.

Se detuvieron cuando oyeron el ruido de alguien o algo golpeando contra las paredes de metal, un latido irregular, entonces reconocieron los bajos gemidos guturales de los muertos. Intercambiaron una mirada y luego observaron a la figura solitaria en la torre de vigilancia. El sol reflejaba el rifle de Sasha y luego se oyó el sonido del arma con silenciador golpear a cada caminante. Esperaron hasta que los últimos gemidos y disparos terminaron antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Diez." Eric dijo.

"Once." Deanna lo corrigió.

"Cada vez son más grandes los grupos ¿de verdad lo vas a enviar por ahí?" él pregunto, ambos sabiendo de quien estaba hablando.

"Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Había que llevar a cabo la última decisión como esa." Deanna le recordó. Se pregunto que había sido de ellos, los que había desterrado antes, dudando de que estuvieran vivos, con la esperanza de que no tendría que ver sus cadáveres en descomposición golpeando las paredes, tratando de crear una necrópolis, un mausoleo de el lugar que los había expulsado.

"Ellos lucharan por él. Todo su grupo." Eric advirtió. "Dixon por empezar." Entonces su rostro se ensombreció y añadió en tono acusador. "Es por eso que los enviaste allí tan pronto, ¿no es así?"

"Necesitamos toda la información que puedan reunir de esta nueva amenaza." Ella contesto con voz razonable. Dixon puede ser una bala perdida, pero ella no se hacia ilusiones de que cualquiera de su grupo sería más fácil de controlar si la decisión fue contra Grimes. Ni siquiera la aparentemente inofensiva novia de Daryl.

Por qué un hombre como Daryl Dixon erigiría, de todas las mujeres a su disposición en Alexandria y en su propio grupo a alguien como Carol Peletier. Eso era algo que la líder de ASZ le hacía querer revaluar su juicio inicial sobre quien era ella realmente.


	8. Chapter 8: Detrás de los ojos azules

_**Detrás de los ojos azules**_

 **A 50 millas de Alexandria**

"Mejor sigamos nuestro camino antes de que los chicos malos aparezcan." Dijo Daryl con voz áspera, cubriendo su sorpresa al ver el nombre de Rick en el mapa que su salvador les había mostrado.

"Nosotros llevamos a los buenos." Mientras se dirigían hacia fuera, Aaron explico su misión, razón por la que habían estado en la fábrica en busca del hombre de poncho rojo.

Daryl lideraba la marcha, atento a cualquier signo de que los estaban siguiendo, con la ballesta en la mano.

"¿Lo soy?" el hombre nuevo preguntó llevando su bastón, mientras se dirigían hacia el auto de Daryl y Aaron que estaba escondido en el bosque cerca de la trampa del lobo.

Morgan, era su nombre, no era un desconocido para Daryl. Rick, Michonne y Carl habían hablado del alma solitaria dañada que había tomado control de la ciudad natal de los Grimes. Lo último que supo del hombre es que no estaba bien psicológicamente.

Daryl le preguntó al hombre por qué los había salvado, y contestó con alguna mierda como " _toda vida es preciosa."_. Cuando él había respondido que quien había puesto la trampa no parecía el tipo de vida preciosa, Aaron le recordó que parte de su trabajo implicaba diferenciar el bien y el mal, los que valen la pena. Morgan dijo que prefería salvar a todos y dejar que la vida resuelva el resto.

"Salvo nuestros traseros, es lo suficientemente bueno." Daryl dijo en casi un murmullo que tanto Aaron como Morgan se esforzaron por escuchar.

"En este lugar de dónde vienes, ojos azules, donde nos dirigimos." Morgan se dirigió a Daryl. "¿Hay buenas personas también?"

"La mayor parte de ellos." Daryl gruño en respuesta a su apodo. Miro a Aaron y señalo a Morgan. "¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Pequeño John? ¿Obi Wan? ¿Splinter? ¿Gandalf?

Morgan levanto una ceja hacia ellos y asintió en agradecimiento a las referencias de la cultura popular.

"Nos quedamos con Obi Wan, Chewbacca." Aaron sonrió a su peludo amigo, quien resoplo.

"¿Si? Entonces ¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Daryl, reconociendo para sí que su aspecto y su ballesta le daban una vibra Wookie.

"Han Solo, por supuesto." Replico Aaron.

"Nah, yo diría más como C-3PO" Morgan opinó.

"Nop, Yoda." Daryl le contesto con una mirada sin expresión irónica.

Esto hizo detener a Aaron dándole una sonrisa reflexiva y un gesto de agradecimiento a Daryl. Estaba contento de que todo lo que había dicho había sido visto como sabio para el arquero.

"¿Seguimos nuestro camino entonces?" Aaron preguntó lacónicamente, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia Morgan, quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Daryl resopló en tono de burla, pero sonrió.

* * *

 **ASZ**

Carol se puso de pie con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la que acababa de salir, apoyándose en ella para el apoyo, con las rodillas débiles mientras la adrenalina se disipaba. Se sobresalto cuando escucho el vidrio pesado de la cazuela estrellarse contra el suelo desde el interior de la casa y lo tomó como una señal para empujar la puerta del pórtico, bajar los tres escalones hasta la acera y salir a la calle. Ella paró; irguiéndose, enderezando la chaqueta azul, asegurándose que cubría el cuchillo que había usado para dejar clara su posición al médico.

Pete, era su nombre. El marido de Jessie, el padre de Sam, agresor, borracho, abusador…débil…nada…

Cuando había sostenido el cuchillo en su garganta pensaba en otras vidas que había tomado, lo difícil que había sido. A pesar de que habían estado muriendo, ahogándose en su propia sangre, habían sido sus amigos, personas a las que había prometido proteger. Pero cuando se habían convertido en una amenaza para el resto, para los niños, para las personas que más quería, había hecho lo que debía. Ella había matado para que otros pudieran vivir. Ella lo odia, pero lo había hecho.

¿Y si Andrea hubiera hecho lo que le había aconsejado? Usar su astucia y cuchillo en Blake ¿Cuántos más de ellos podrían haber vivido?

Carol creyó comprender por qué Andrea no había actuado. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida, antes del apocalipsis, había sido incapaz de hacerlo?

Ella nunca le había dicho a Daryl por que se había ido al refugio en Atlanta con Sophia, solo que no se habían quedado. Probablemente supuso que era debido a que Ed la había golpeado tan severamente que ella había tratado de escapar, pero no fue eso en absoluto. Fue porque ella se asusto con lo que casi había hecho.

Los padres de Carol se habían ido, no tenía amigos, Ed se había asegurado de eso a lo largo de los años, asique ella había hecho lo que siempre hizo. Planes para evitar la realidad de su vida.

Alguien le había dado una tarjeta; la enfermera de la escuela, cuando Sophia se había enfermado y Carol tuvo que ir a recogerla. Ed se había ido con los amigos a un viaje de caza el fin de semana largo por el día inaugural de la temporada de venados. Agotada de hacer todo el embalaje y preparación para su viaje no había despertado a las cinco para preparar el desayuno como él lo había exigido y la saco de la cama de los pelos.

Había sido un mal día; tenia contusiones visibles en esta ocasión, un ojo casi cerrado por la hinchazón, las miradas de lastima de la gente en la oficina de la escuela, de la enfermera. La tarjeta para el refugio había sido grapada entre las cosas de la escuela de Sophia.

A la mañana siguiente, Carol estaba en el baño de su casa con la tarjeta en una mano y una botella de píldoras para dormir en la otra; se quedo allí durante más tiempo, mirándose fijamente al espejo. Tenía un ojo sorprendentemente azul, el otro lleno de sangre de los capilares rotos por la fuerza con que se lo jaló.

Carol dejo la tarjeta y abrió la botella de píldoras, las puso todas en su mano, contemplándolas.

 _¿Cuántas haría falta?_ Se preguntó.

Ella dio un paso atrás, levanto la tapa del inodoro y abrió la mano, dejándolas caer. Era como dejar ir su plan…

…Las pastillas para dormir que había guardado para mezclar en la cerveza y la cazuela de atún, favorita de Ed, el cuchillo de desollar que había tomado del armario del garaje donde guardaba su equipo de caza, las tardes en la biblioteca publica aprendiendo como poner a "dormir" a alguien.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Qué haría sin su marido? ¿Cómo podría criar a Sophia sola?

Ella levantó la tarjeta, leyó el nombre y la dirección. Lo dejo nuevamente y cogió el cuchillo cortando su pelo, los rizos rojizos cayeron sobre el fregadero, la máquina de afeitar eléctrica de Ed se encargó del resto.

Su determinación y estancia en el refugio duraron lo que duró el viaje de caza de Ed.

Los muertos comenzaron a caminar unas pocas semanas más tarde.

Le había dicho a Daryl, allí en Atlanta en su visita a ese lugar que prometía seguridad, que la Carol sin resolver, que se baso en las oraciones en vez de la acción se había quemado y en la que se había convertido después de Sophia, la mujer que ella siempre pensó que debería ser, después de perder la prisión, se había ido también. Ella era fuerte porque ella tiene que ser, ella tenía que hacer lo que debía…

" _Ella no puede estar rodeada de gente…"_

" _Voy a matar gente."_

Dos conversaciones con Tyresse.

Más muertes.

Había tenido que hacerlo. Para que pudieran vivir. Así Rick y Carl tendrían a Judith con ellos, Sasha tendría a Ty y aunque ella había creído que jamás podría suceder, Daryl Dixon vino corriendo a través del bosque con una sonrisa de alegría y alivio en su magullado y maltratado rostro agarrándola en el más improbable, y glorioso, abrazo que había tenido nunca. La mantuvo atada a su humanidad.

¿Y ahora? ¿Enfrentándose a el marido abusivo de otra mujer? ¿Diciéndole todo lo que siempre le había querido decir a Ed? Había sentido como si tuviera hielo y fuego corriendo por sus venas y había comenzado a _disfrutar_ de su miedo, emocionada por la sensación de poder, de lo fácil que hubiera sido enterrar el cuchillo a través de la yugular. Ella le había dicho como tenían que ser las cosas: hacer su trabajo asignado como médico de la ciudad, cuidar de Tara y cualquier otra persona que lo necesite y mantenerse alejado de su esposa e hijos.

" _Sí tu pones tus manos sobre tu esposa de nuevo, de tu hija o cualquier otra persona en el campamento, te mataré"_

Carol hizo una mueca ante el eco de la voz en su cabeza del sheriff muerto, la advertencia de Shane a Ed después de haber su furia sobre él en la cantera. Oyó el eco de lo que le había dicho a Rick el día que la había desterrado…

" _No te tiene que gustar lo que hice, yo no lo hago, solo lo aceptas."_

" _Yo hice algo."_

" _Yo no mate a dos de los nuestros." Rick había protestado._

" _No, solo a uno."_

Shane se había convertido en una amenaza. Rick lo mato. Rick la echó porque pensó que era peligrosa.

 _¿Ella lo era?_

Shane había dicho que solo podía proteger a Lori, Carl y el bebe que creía que era suyo.

Carol no había confiado que el Consejo haría lo necesario para detener la plaga. ¿Había sido tan arrogante como Shane? Ella había sacrificado a pocos para salvar a los muchos de la prisión, había sacrificado a un niño para salvar a otro, había matado a extraños para salvar a su familia en Terminus, y estaba jugando el juego otra vez ahora con su traje de liga menor, galletas, guisos y armas robadas… _¿Qué otra cosa iba a tener que sacrificar?_

" _Dijiste que tenemos que empezar de nuevo, ¿lo hiciste?" le había preguntado a Daryl en el refugio._

" _Estoy tratando…"_

Ella sabía que Daryl todavía estaba tratando, lo había dicho en su negativa por el robo de la pistola, su adhesión al grupo de reclutamiento, su vínculo con Aaron.

¿Y ella?

"Vienes a mi… ¿no?...no sé." Le había dicho a Pete con desdén, al ver el miedo y odio en los ojos del gran hombre. Ella era fuerte, era la muerte, era…

¿Estaba tratando?

* * *

 **ASZ: Reunión de la ciudad**

"Rick ¡hazlo!" la voz de Deanna había estado llena de angustia mientras ella exigió que acabara con la vida del hombre que asesino a su esposo. Con un solo disparo, Pete yacía muerto a los pies de Rick.

"¿Rick?" la voz incrédula de Morgan se escucho entre el llanto de algunos alexandrianos. Mientras él y el hombre cuya vida había salvado tiempo atrás se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, Daryl escaneaba la multitud en busca de su pueblo, en busca de Carol. Vio como Abraham y Eugene se cernían protectoramente sobre alguien en el suelo junto al cuerpo ensangrentado del marido de Deanna.

"Tengo que hacerlo ahora, lo siento." Carol dijo a la esposa y al hijo del hombre, quienes parecían adormecidos por el dolor.

Deanna parpadeo sin comprender hasta que vio el cuchillo con nudillos de bronce en la mano de Carol. Ella la miro a los ojos y luego dio una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

"¿Qué estas…?" Spencer quedo sin aliento, moviéndose para agarrar el brazo de Carol, pero Deanna lo detuvo agarrando la mano de su hijo firmemente.

"Hazlo." Dijo ella.

"No miren." Carol les dijo.

Spencer dio un grito inarticulado de dolor y su madre lo llevo a sus brazos, haciéndolo girar para darle la espalda a Carol, ambos tomando la fuerza que podían uno del otro.

Daryl se acerco lo suficiente como para escuchar el crujido suave que significaba que Reg ya no podría regresar, y Carol se aseguro de eso.

Carol limpio el cuchillo con su chaqueta y comenzó a levantarse, pero fue detenido por el líder de la ASZ diciendo su nombre en un susurro.

"¿Carol?"

Carol permaneció donde estaba, con la frente arrugada en preocupación, ¿Se había excedo?

"Gracias." La reciente viuda murmuró.

Carol asintió y se puso de pie, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento tanto a Abraham como a Eugene antes de que su expresión volvió a la, cuidadosamente construida, preocupación simpática. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con Daryl.

Vio el pánico allí, ¿y que mas? Era la… ¿culpa?

* * *

 **ASZ: Casa del grupo.**

"Yo lo provoque. ¡Tomó la katana de casa! ¡Nuestra casa! ¿Qué pasa si Carl y Judith no hubieran estado con Rosita y Tara? ¿Y si hubieran estado en casa? ¿Y si les hubiera hecho daño?"

"Carol, tranquilízate, ¿Cómo lo provocaste?" Daryl dijo con dulzura desde su lugar sentado en la cama unas horas después de su regreso.

Ella caminaba por la habitación, agitada, temblando. Él estaba tratando de entender por qué se culpa por lo que había hecho Pete.

"Fue Rick golpeándolo en la calle principal, en frente de todo el pueblo lo que lo provoco." Dijo Daryl con desagrado. Estaba teniendo dificultades para entender el hecho que Rick tenía una cosa por la rubia, Jessie. ¡Ella estaba casada por el amor de dios! ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando con casi todo el mundo que conocía, el disfraz de Carol, Michonne colgando su katana, Glenn siendo culpado por la muerte de dos hombres en una salida?

"Lo amenacé. Hoy. Yo." Carol dijo. Deteniéndose frente a él.

"¿Tú lo amenazaste?" Daryl dijo, su tono dijo que necesitaba más explicación.

Carol se traslado a mirar por la ventana, empujando la cortina a un lado para que pudiera ver fuera. Abe y Tobin patrullaban la calle frente a su casa. Nadie sabía si mas caminantes se habían metido dentro de la puerta abierta por lo que Rick estableció un toque de queda de patrullas para vigilar a las casas mientras buscaban. Daryl acababa de regresar con Michonne y el nuevo hombre, Morgan.

"Le lleve una cazuela y mantuve un cuchillo en su garganta, me asegure de que sepa que haría uso de el si alguna vez lesiono a la familia de nuevo." Carol dijo, sus dedos trazando la empuñadura de su cuchillo en la cadera.

"Se sintió bien, ¿no?" Daryl dijo rotundamente.

Carol se volvió hacia él, inclinando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

"Te sentías fuerte, ¿no? Poniendo en su lugar a ese idiota. Sabiendo que tenias la fuerza para hacerlo. Sabiendo que nunca hará daño a nadie más." Daryl dijo con fuerza, su mirada no era de desaprobación como ella temía, sino una de aprobación.

Entonces Carol lo supo; él había hecho lo mismo. Su boca tembló y se mordió el interior del labio.

"No hay manera de saber como el resto hubiera sido." Daryl le recordó. "Y lo siento por Reg, parecía un buen tipo, pero…ahora la mujer y sus hijos tienen la oportunidad de seguir intentando." Se rió oscuramente. "Bueno una oportunidad como cualquiera de nosotros tenemos."

Carol volvió al exterior, por la calle, preguntando si alguien había dado la noticia a Sam todavía ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Con el mismo alivio que había sentido en Sophia cuando habían enterrado a Ed? ¿O el realmente lloraría a su padre? El muchacho había pedido un arma para usar contra él…

"¿Crees que estoy tratando, Daryl?" Carol dijo dejando caer la cortina y volviendo la mirada hacia él.

"Tú no tienes que hacerlo sola." Dijo Daryl.

Carol levanto ambas manos para empujar el pelo en un gesto de cansancio. Sus ojos parecían enormes en su cara pálida, piscinas de hielo azul de la incertidumbre sobre medias lunas oscuras de agotamiento. Era difícil descansar cuando él se iba; había dejado que ella se acostumbre a su calor, su cuerpo se ajusta al de él, enredados uno al otro al dormir. Se trasladó a la cama, posándose suavemente en una esquina por un momento antes de apoyar la cabeza en una de las almohadas.

"Perdón por no estar aquí." Daryl dijo, pero se pregunto si hubiera hecho alguna diferencia. Se alegro de que no tuvieron que tomar el lugar como habían planeado y pensándolo mejor ahora podían hacer este lugar seguro, que esté listo para lo que estaba por venir.

Cuando Carol no respondió se acostó junto a ella y la tomo en sus brazos, preocupado por su cuerpo rígido.

"Tenias que estar allí. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, estando dentro de las paredes. Este lugar." Carol le dijo.

"No es más fácil para ti. "Dijo Daryl simplemente, descansando su mejilla contra su sien.

"Era mas fácil cuando estábamos por allí, en el camino." Carol suspiró. "los problemas sencillos, simples necesidades: comida, agua, refugio, esconderse de los muertos o matándolos."

"Nos estábamos muriendo por ahí." Daryl dijo y ambos pensaron en Bob, Beth y Ty. "Es mejor aquí."

"Todavía estamos muriendo aquí." Carol le recordó el número de muertos en solo los últimos días. "Reg, Pete, Aiden, Noah…"

"No quiere decir que no es mejor aquí." Daryl dijo tercamente. "No significa que no podemos hacer que sea un hogar. Dejar de correr. ¿No estás cansada de ser algo que no eres?"

"Rick dijo que estaba cansado de mentir. Le dije que no podía tener ambas cosas. Les hice ver lo que realmente soy y yo soy uno de los malos, ellos no me quieren aquí." Insistió.

"Ellos ya saben, Carol." Daryl le dijo. "Aaron sabe, y todos los demás sabrán cuando nos vean a nosotros juntos, van a unir los puntos, especialmente si dejas de usar esta mierda."

Hizo a un lado el largo cuello de su blusa y acaricio su cuello.

"Detente, no puedo pensar cuando haces eso…" Carol protestó, aunque su intento estaba cayendo a pedazos.

"Siempre fue tu problema." Daryl murmuró y luego comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, suave pero insistente, manteniéndola inmóvil con una mano y con la otra acariciando su cabeza. Sus patillas rasparon contra su piel suave.

"¿Problema?" preguntó ella, con la voz entrecortada, relajando su cuerpo.

"Cuando piensas, cuando lo haces, sabes la diferencia." Explicó, deshaciendo el botón de la blusa, abriéndolo para él.

Cualquier persona que cree que Daryl Dixon no sabía leer a la gente por lo general estaba totalmente equivocada. Él conocía a esta mujer mejor que nadie; conocía su corazón, sabia cuando ella estaba sufriendo, sabía por qué.

Daryl beso su suave escote pecoso pálido, llegando a su punto de fusión.

Carol lo detuvo, tomo su cara entre sus manos, lo levanto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, azul con azul, en busca de la verdad.

"Todavía eres uno de los buenos, cariño." Él le dijo en un susurro.

Carol asintió, creyéndole, y lo beso.

* * *

 **NT** : Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil perdones mas (?) por no actualizar antes _ pero acá esta un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Me encanta el enfoque que esta autora le da a Carol, donde vemos sus luchas internas, y el apoyo de Daryl es tan lindo :')

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y como siempre gracias por su apoyo ñ.ñ

 _VegetarianaPeletierDixon._


End file.
